Chamber of Destinies
by Sweet-Calmness
Summary: [AU] A lie was told, a life was taken. What next? Does Hermione know everything about herself and what will happen if everything goes awry? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue Part I

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

****

****

* * *

**Prologue**

_It was a white room- no - hall._

_A beautiful white hall with lily lace French columns lined up on both sides. The ground was a glassy marble, the ballroom kind. Fire torches flickered from their hanging positions on the walls, eliminating even the slightest shadow that had been cast from the windowless chamber._

_Somewhere near the end of the hall, crackled a burning flame, and the wall facing it, has a chestnut rococo door, an elegant carving engraved into the fine timber. The torches flickered again, and for a meagre moment, the workmanship was revealed._

_Roaring up on its powerful hind leg – was a golden lion with wings. It seemed to be waiting for something...or someone to discover it once more. _

* * *

**Author's message: Third time's the charm, they always say!**


	2. Chapter One

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

****

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger woke up with a start, her hands clutching painfully onto her blankets. She seemed to have fallen off her bed sometime at night, for now she lay tangled up in her coverlet. She stood up somewhat shakily, and walked towards the window of her bedroom.

It was yet again, another dream. A dream that has been troubling Hermione since the day she arrived back home from school, Hogwarts, the famous school for witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione wasn't sure what it meant, the ghostly white chamber that seem to beckon her towards it every time she go into her unconscious mind.

Often, Hermione would hear loud roaring coming from the place, the ones that big cats would make. Weirdly enough, instead of being scared by the bawls, she was strangely comforted by it. It was there, waiting for her.

Hermione has never experienced anything similar to such thing before. At first she thought it might be a vision, but dumped the idea when an image of Professor Trelawney flew past her mind. After all, she's never got the material of a "true" seer, and wouldn't want to be anyway. Her life's occupation only consists of one thing - auror. Just to be with _him_. Of course, the "him" is Harry.

Hermione's lips curled into a smile at the thought of Harry. The 15 year old with the chaotic black hair and breath-taking green eyes has always been a Hermione's most favoured and loved friend.

He was one of the most important people in her life; - no- he is the most important person in her life. _To bad he doesn't know it_ Hermione thought wryly. Harry was the boy-who-lived - famous Harry Potter with the scar on his head who will defeat the infamous You-Know-Who. The guy who saved her from the troll in her first year at Hogwarts, sat by her side during the time of her paralysis in the second, went to rescue Buckbeak and Sirius, Harry's godfather, from execution in the third, forced to become a champion for the goblet of fire, watched Sirius die from the hands of the death eaters last year. He was the most handsome guy in the school, and attracts girls more then her to books.

_He would never like me. I'm just a nerdish bookworm that somehow ended up becoming his friend. I'm just his best friend, at the very most. I can't beat the other girls in the looks department. _

How wrong she was. Over the holidays, Hermione has changed. She was a girl with the perfect features- slim waist, long legs, beautiful creamy skin (she got rid of the tan from France). Her hair was no longer bushy, but golden wavy tresses that framed the delicate features of her face. Her honey brown eyes were still like before, but with a darker glow, caused from the many sleepless nights she's been having.

She was the prettiest girl in town, or that's what everybody says, except for Hermione that is. She's oblivious to the rumours, since she's been keeping away from the outside world. Sirius's death seemed to have taken its toll upon her too. She had always felt a connection with the older man. It's not just that he's Harry's godfather. He's - close. Hermione doesn't know it, but he's anything more then close.

Hermione doesn't know how long she stood by the window side, staring out at the silent streets of that September evening. She heard a distant yawn from her ginger cat, Crookshanks. He seemed to be sad too.

The streets were deserted, but Hermione's eyes caught a glimpse of a tiny movement at the very end of her street. As the form slowly approaches, Hermione's eyes widened, clearly surprised with a look of horror along with it. The form was a tall hooded stranger, dark shadow crossed over its bent face, preventing her to see. Her hand flew over to her mouth, praying over and over that the stranger isn't who she thinks he is.

Her prayers were corrupted when the stranger brought out a wand from its robes, and pointed at the fence door, which opened with a jet of blue light and a loud screeching. He walked up half way towards the door of her house and looked up. The streets light showered his face, and Hermione screamed.

Lord Voldemort stood on the lawn, his ugly lifeless face looking up towards Hermione's second story window. He clearly knew that she was there, and who she is. Hermione could hear her parents waking up, shouting at her. They reached her bedroom and ran to her side, asking her what was wrong. Hermione ignored the questions and continued to look down at the creature. Her brown eyes met the blood shotted red ones.

It was then that the 15 year old snapped. Scrambling around, she got a handful of wizarding coins from her drawer, her wand, and Crookshanks - who hissed from the sudden movement. Quickly, she told her parents to get ready. Instead of listening to their daughter, they looked at each other darkly, and shook their heads.

'Mom, Dad! What's going on?' They both shook their heads again. Hermione was getting quite impatient.

'Mom, Dad! We have to go now!' Mr. Granger went down to his knees.

'Honey, we've been keeping something from you for a very long time, because we want you to be safe. Now it is time for you to fulfil your duty as a person, as a witch, and as a -' A boom was heard from downstairs.

'We can't say anything more. You'll find out soon enough Hermione. You have to get out here now.' Hermione made a protest, but Mrs. Granger put a finger over the girl's lips.

'No honey. If we follow, we'll all get caught, and then nobody well get out alive. We have a duty to protect you, as your guardian. As your...parents.' Steps could be heard coming towards the bedroom.

'Hermione, go!' Her father gave her a push. Just then Lord Voldemort appeared at the doorway. His red eyes glinted menacingly under the moonlight.

'Heerrrrmiiooonneee...' He looked over at the Grangers, and his gray cracked lips turned up into a snarl. Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a little push, and got out something from her pyjamas. It was a letter. She pushed the letter into her daughter's hands, and for a moment Hermione felt a floating sensation. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the horrid screaming coming from her parents, and a wave of jet green light.

A beam of sunlight warmed up Hermione's face, and she groaned miserably from her laying position. Slowly she got up, and rubbed her eyes from the fatigue. She bolted up when realization of what happened in the evening before registered in her mind.

_Voldemort...my parents! _She looked frantically for any signs of people, but she was absolutely deserted, with no sound or change in the place, apart from the rare chirping coming from the birds and the frequent blow of the wind. On the floor, she noticed the object which her mother has hastily pushed into her hands. Picking it up, she opened it, and took out a letter.

_To my dearest Hermione_

_My sweetest Hermione, I write this now; at this moment with you by my side. You're smiling up at me, only 6 months into the world and already so meaningful. If you're reading this, then it can only mean one thing. I'm dead._

_It wasn't my intentions to get killed, and I would give everything to be by your side. You are the hope of my life, the only one that can maintain the family line. This may all be confusing to you, but the truth is, you're not a Granger. _

_Your real name is Hermione Black Gryffindor. You are the last, and only one that can continue the Gryffindor blood line._

_Your father is Sirius Black, a man that has been convicted into Azkaban for something he did not commit. He is best friends with James Potter, who married my best friend, Lily Evans. They have a son, Harry Potter, who is around 6 months older than you, I should think. There was an attack on their house 3 days before, and both James and Lily were killed. Harry lived, somehow and Sirius was accused of selling the family out to Voldemort. But I know he didn't do it. I just know._

_You were the joy of my life Hermione, my sunshine. I didn't tell your father of your existence because I know that he has too much on his hands. I still wasn't going to name you yet, hoping that when Voldemort has gone, your father and I can name you together. That did not come to pass when your father was put into Azkaban. I decided to name you Hermione, after your great-great-something grandmother. Gryffindor is your last name because this would maintain the family's name in existence, and Black is your middle name, for the sake of your father._

_They were dark times Hermione. The only ones in our family is my father, Damian Gryffindor, you and I. Every one passed away a long time ago. We were one of the main targets for Voldemort, since we were the only family that is still in relations with the four founders of Hogwarts. We were also the most powerful wizarding family, being the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, which is a real threat to the dark arts. _

_Your grandfather died, sacrificing himself by warning me before Voldemort could get to us. We were then the only ones left alive that were related to Gryffindor or Merlin. The only one I had was you then, and you were only a baby._

_At times I thought of breaking into Azkaban and freeing your father, but your safety was on the line, so I dropped the idea. I knew that if I was to keep you safe, I was to give you up. It was hard, knowing that you would grow up in a lie. My love for you told me the right thing to do, and I give in to my fate._

_I am handing you to my closest muggle friend, Rose Granger. She and her husband has always wanted a child, but could not have one after Rose had aborted her first child birth, which had lead her to her infertility. I know that they would love you as their own._

_Knowing that you were safe, I was ready to take on my challenge as a Gryffindor. I'm not sure when I died, or how, but I hope I made a difference to the fight._

_I'm not sure what happened to your father, but I love him with all my heart, and hope to be with him again. Whether in life or death, we will always be a family, no matter what your last name is, where your father is, or my death._

_You should be of age now. 18 I presume. Either that or the worst has happened, and Voldemort has claimed himself two more lives of my friends. I hope that is not the case, but what ever happened Hermione, remember that you have a mother that loved you, a father that would love you had he known you - a family that would do anything for you._

_Just remember Hermione. Never give up, you're a Gryffindor by blood and by heart, and you have a great responsibility for the world. Go find your destiny and become who you are meant to be, not Hermione the muggle born. Not Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, but Hermione Black Gryffindor, the heir to Hogwarts and magic, the most powerful witch or wizard that ever lived. No matter what choices you make, what you do, we will always be proud of you._

_Signed - Gwen Katherine Gryffindor_

_31 July 1987_

'I am the daughter of Gwen Katherine Gryffindor and Sirius Black. I am related to Godric Gryffindor....this could not be happening.' Hermione whispered.

Hermione dropped the letter, and her legs gave away under her. Thoughts of disbelief rushed into her mind, but are instantly snuffed out when confirmation dawned upon her. Now she understood why she is so different from her parents, from looks to personalities. She now know why she keep on getting the feeling that for some reason, she did not belong, and felt safe at home in Hogwarts, especially beside the old moving painting of Godric Gryffindor on the 7th floor. She now knows why Sirius was so close to her, not as a friend, but as a father, and why Crookshanks was so keen on protecting him in the third year.

A pang of guilt and envy rushed to the 16 year old girl. Guilt from the loose of all the chances where she could've spent with her father, and envy from the fact that Harry was the one closest to Sirius, not herself.

Hermione shook her head in disgust with herself. _None of them knew anyway, and I never knew either, so I could not blame them. I still cannot believe. Why me? It's Harry that's supposed to have all this glory, all this power, all the destiny. Why me?_

* * *

**Author's message: Third time's the charm, they always say!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione read the letter once again to see if she got all the points. Apparently, she missed a paragraph and it read-

_P.S. Hermione, just in case that anything did happen to the Grangers, and that you're all alone, I have registered a safe for you at Gringotts containing all the wealth of the Gryffindor and Merlin family. Vault 967 is now officially yours, under your name, Miss Hermione Black Gryffindor, and I hope you'll put it to good use._

After many hours of arguing with herself, Crookshanks, who was getting quite impatient after washing three times, clawed at her pyjamas to get her attention, and awoken her from the deep battle she had between her logical self and risky self. She finally decided that no matter whom she is and what her destiny is, she should try to get to Hogwarts first before jumping into any conclusions. Since there is a vault for her, she will be able to buy all the school supplies for the year.

With that final decision, she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron with Crookshanks tagging along.

She worked out her plan to how she was going to get there. She knows how to call for the knight bus, thanks to Harry and his third year trouble. With a swift flick of the wand, a huge BANG and sudden blinding light made her step backwards and cover her face.

A gigantic vehicle with a huge pair of wheels and headlights, purple body and golden letters with the words "Knight Bus" printed on it.

A man wearing a purple uniform leapt out of the bus, and spoke in a professional manner.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I would be your conductor for this afternoon.'

Hermione did as she was told, and got out a few coins from her gray pyjamas pocket.

'How much will it cost to get to London?'

'That woul' be eleven sickles, but for firteen you get a chocolate, fifteen you get o' bottle o' water and a toofbrush with the calar' your choice.'

'I'd just like the ride please.' She handed Stan the money and walked over to the end of the bus. It was virtually deserted, and Hermione was grateful for that. Stan went to the back to check on her.

'You alright girl?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Can I please not be disturbed, I want to get some sleep.'

'O' course.'

'Please wake me up when I arrive.' Stan walked off.

Time flew by pretty quickly from then on. It took about two hours to get to London Central, and by the time they got there, the sun has set and the sky was twinkling with stars, reminding Hermione awfully of Dumbledore's eyes.

She found the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron pretty quickly and walked into the dark enclosed wizard hotel. Tom the bartender was still there, chattering intimately with a lady who wore a huge purple witch hat and long red purple robes.

Everyone looked up at the sound of Hermione's arrival. Hermione looked down at herself, and realized that she was still in her pyjamas. She turned scarlet.

'I'm a witch.' Hermione stuttered. Everyone turned back to doing what they supposed to do, and did not give the girl a second glance. Hermione walked up to the front counter and Tom moved around from the person he was talking to serve her.

'May I help you?'

'I would like a room for 2 nights stay please.'

'Of course, would it just be you?'

'Yes.'

'That would be forty-two sickles and 3 knuts.' Hermione got the rest of the coins from her pocket. She counted them carefully and finds it just enough. _I'll have to go to Gringotts to get some money. _Tom handed her the key.

'That would be room 32. Go upstairs on your right.'

Hermione followed the stairs and up into her room. She opened the door, and finds a simple furnished bedroom. There was a single bed, a desk on the side and a small wardrobe. A balcony looked over Diagon Alley, directly down at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. She walked over to the bed, with Crookshanks following her, his fluffy tail a bit ruffled after the two long hours of sitting on the Knight Bus, sleeping. Hermione fell into the bed, sinking into the feather mattress, and fell into a deep sleep.

The bustling noise coming from the outside woke Hermione up. At her feet curled Crookshanks, who was still not quite ready for a day of hard work. Hermione got up, and went out onto the balcony. Looking down, she saw many children and people her age, walking around with groups of bags under their arms.

_They're most likely to be Hogwarts students. _Hermione went to the bathroom, and got cleaned up. All the filth from the past two days was washed of her in the mere 30 minutes, and she felt very refreshed after stepping out of the showers. She put on her pyjamas, having nothing else to wear. Crookshanks appeared at the doorway, apparently ready for some action with the way he flexed his sharp canines and nails. Hermione went into the room to get her vault key, and headed straight for Gringotts.

Gringotts was the most- wonkiest thing Hermione has ever seen. She walked into the huge hall nervously, and went up to the front most counter. A goblin set there, its naily fingers clicking away at the biggest rubies Hermione has ever seen in her whole life. His white oily hair, which reminded Hermione awfully of Snape, rose up and his huge brown eyes stared at Hermione expectantly.

'I would like to get Miss. Gryffindor's safe, vault 967 please.' The goblin eyed her suspiciously.

'Have you got the key?'

Hermione got out the key from her pocket and handed it to the Goblin. He examined it closely for a second, and then handed back to her. Motioning for another goblin, he told it to take Hermione to her safe.

The two went to a back door, and into a narrow stone passage way lit by flaming torches. A little cart rolled their way on a railway track towards them, and the two and Crookshanks climbed in.

The cart went of pretty quickly, but Hermione was lost in her thoughts to bother with the golden locks that blew onto her face. The torches reminded her so much of her dream, and it wasn't until the cart went to an abrupt stop did Hermione wake up from her thoughts. She got out of the cart, and followed her guide onto the little platform. The goblin pointed to the key hole, and Hermione went forward and opened the door. A huge puff of steam came out, and it revealed something to her that Hermione never thought she'd see.

You might think the room was small, comparing to the dusty door that is its entry and exit. It was nothing like what it seems in the outside. The room was bigger than the land of Hermione's house, and that was pretty big, knowing that Hermione's parents- no the Grangers, were dentists, and were pretty rich people. The room was filled with mountains and mountains of coins. Golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts filled it like air. That's not all though. There were precious stones, cases and cases of what seemed like magical artefacts and jewellery. A number of moving paintings stacked in one of the corners.

Hermione's mouth fell open with an "o".

'I will leave Miss to do her work. Please give a yell when you need to get out.' He said, and disappeared.

Hermione walked into the treasure vault, taking care not to step onto any of the coins. The room was torch less, but with the amount of wizarding money and jewellery shining with the unused polish, the room was as bright as a new polished gem. She noticed a small chest in one corner, and saw her name engraved on it beautifully in italic writing. She went over it, and opened up the chest.

In it, was a velvet cloth, wrapping something very light and delicate. Hermione took of the top delicately with her index finger, and find the most beautiful piece of jewellery of all, even more then the ones she saw lying on the vault floor. It was gold, shaped into the sign of magic- the six point star. And inside the star, was another heart shaped pendant, adjoined together. In the middle of the heart, was a stone. Hermione held it up to the light to get a better look. The stone seemed to change color as it moved. Hermione rummaged through the velvet to see if there's anything else. She finds a letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_You received the letter. This is all yours now, every last bit of our family wealth. The money is enough for you to complete your education, and way more, I should think. In this vault lie the keys to the family manor. It's more of a castle I suppose, but manor is what it's called, manor is what it is. If you ever want to go, you can get there by touching the little music box that is in the chest beside this one. It is a port key and will instantly take you to the manor when you say your name, your real name that is. Make sure you have your keys. Only the right person can get through, and not even Voldemort can get pass this spell. The vault is also heavily protected. However, the best place is probably Hogwarts, so stay there until the time is right._

_You must be wondering who the necklace belong to right now. It was made by your great-great-great-something-grandfather, Godric Gryffindor himself. He also made a sword to go with the necklace, and the two are made to honour Gryffindor's name. Anyone from Gryffindor and of Gryffindor heart can use it, but only the heir of magic itself can unleash the ancient power that has been bestowed upon it. They're the most powerful when used together, along with another artefact made by Merlin. Unfortunately, our family was not able to retrieve the sword or the artefact of Merlin, and we do not know where it is. Our hope is that you find it. The necklace also changes color depending upon the wearer's mood. The stone on it is called everlasting. Unlike the sword, the necklace can only be used or worn by the Gryffindor heir. The necklace was passed down to all the women of the family. My great-grandmother (Merlin's great-great-great granddaughter) passed it onto me and I was the last one to have it. It is yours now. Keep it safe._

_There must still be a lot of questions you want to ask right now. You'll come to know the answers to them all soon, I promise. Little by little, you'll understand the meaning of your life._

_Signed - Gwen Katherine Gryffindor_

_3 August 1987_

Hermione pulled the necklace around her neck and clasped it together. She felt a warm sensation running up her veins. A slight tear ran down her cheeks, and onto the ground. _Mom, I love you._ Hermione thought. She was going to blame everything on her mother, but then, she found out the truth.

Her mother loved her, and died for her. She was a Gryffindor, and what ever that comes her way, she's going to get through like a Gryffindor. Crookshanks purred softly to his owner. Hermione smiled and patted his head gratefully, got to work.

She found a small embroidered bag of red and gold velvet. Strolling over to the coins, she piled some of them through, making sure she got enough of each. Even after she filled the bag, the room still seemed so fall of treasures. _I'm going to come back someday. But now is not the time._

She pocketed her vault key and turned back towards the exit. Taking one last look at her mother's will to her, she stepped out onto the cold platform, and the old dusty doors closed behind her without a squeak.  
  
'I'm done here!' Hermione yelled; remember the instructions the goblin gave her before she left. She heard a pop from behind her. There appeared the same creature that was with her before, and with him was the cart.

'Ready Miss?'

'Yes I'm ready.'

The ride back went by with a blur. Hermione was to busy planning out her plan to notice anything unusual, like another cart passing beside them, with Draco Malfoy in it.

Hermione stepped out of Gringotts. The sun has risen to its fullest height, and Hermione's stomach growled from its emptiness. The teenager then looks down at herself. She was still wearing her pyjamas to her disgust, and her wand, was battered and cracked from her flee against Voldemort. She'll need a new wand. Nearby, she saw a muggle clothing shop - much to her surprise, and headed there.

The shop was bright and sunny, filled with enchanted flower petals that fall when you try something out. Hermione went through the racks, and found skirts, dresses, pants, three quarters, halter tops and jackets. Knowing that her home is probably destroyed by now, she bought quite a lot, and in the end she came out of the store, more then 4 full bags were under each of her arms.

She went back to the Leaky Cauldron to change, and find two owls on her table, each with a letter tied to their arms. She recognizes them as the school owl, seeing a Hogwarts seal on each of the letters. She opened the first letter, and let the owl go.  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the  
first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station,  
platform nine and three-quarters, as per usual, at eleven o'clock.  
Sixth-years are allowed to have a dress robe ready for the formal  
ball. All must attend.  
A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Sixth year students will require:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk  
Powers of the Potions - a Complete Guide by Dane Jawslack  
Millenniums Backwards- the History of the Powerful by Ashley Drastal  
How to Study for NEWTS and Pass by Zachariah Gage  
Advance Runes and Occlumency by Keachler Anaea  
Dangerous Beasts of North, South, East and West by Taodu Alfa  
Shadowing ages, the Dark Arts by Samuel Keith  
Plants and Such by Dule Keyman  
Advanced Transfiguration by Kelly Osborne  
_

Hermione got the second letter from the second owl. It seemed quite impatient waiting for Hermione while she read her first letter, and swooped out of the window as soon as she untied it from its legs.  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I am please to inform you that you've been made a Head Girl for  
Gryffindor. Your outstanding achievements have earned you the spot. Do  
not abuse the privileges. Head boys and girls will have a meeting in  
the great halls after the welcoming feast.  
Yours sincerely  
Professor A. Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She guessed that no one know about the attack on her house. Sadness swept through her as she imagined the Grangers lying dead in her bedroom. Now she's a Head Girl, more responsibilities are put on her shoulders, and she's not exactly sure she can take all of it. _I'll think about it some other time_. She went to the bathroom to finish her first intentions. 

Now she wore a bright red star tee, jean shorts that were frayed at the end, and white blue joggers. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and she still carried the little red golden velvet bag. Going down to the bar, she had lunch. A bowl of vegetable soup and a piece of pumpkin pie.

In the afternoon, she headed for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. There she bought her school uniform, two dress robes. One was a simple black. It has a soft glow to it, and swishes gracefully when Hermione moved. The second was a periwinkle blue, almost white. Crookshanks was the one who find the dress, and it seemed to fit Hermione perfectly. She went to the book stores to get all her school books, and the apothecary for the potion ingredients. However, the strangest thing that happened was in Ollivanders.

* * *

**Author's message: Third time's the charm, they always say!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The shop was a bit old comparing to all the others. Hermione went in tentatively and was started when a bell sound echo through the ancient store. She nearly fell over when a soft male voice came from amongst the shelf. A ladder slid into view and Hermione could see old Mr. Ollivander climbing down from it.

'Hello Miss Granger. I knew you were coming.'

'Really?'

'Of course. I remember every wand I have ever sold Miss Granger. 5 years ago when you came to get your wand, I knew that the wand you had was not the wand that was destined to be yours. So I gave you a little substitute. There is another wand waiting for you.'

'How was I able to use my old wand so easily then?'

'That is not up to me to figure out Miss Granger. Now, let's find you a wand.' The older man said, going into the opposite shelf. Something moved around Hermione, and when she looked down, she saw a measuring tape, just finishing curling itself into a neat roll. Ollivanders came out later holding a wand with a red band around the end.

'Redwood and dragon heart string, 12 inches.' Hermione gave it a wave. Suddenly, all the windows cracked in the shop and pieces of glass splattered in and out of the shop. A few passers-by screamed.

'No no no, try this.' Ollivander grabbed the wand from Hermione's hands and put another in it.'

'Willow, unicorn hair, 9 and half inches.' Hermione gave it another wave, this time, all the shelves on the left hand side decided to fall down, and like dominoes, one shelf followed another, until all the left hand side wall is in a heap.

'Oops.' Hermione said, backing away slightly.

'And to think I'll have to clean all that up later.' Ollivanders said was a groan. He went towards the heap and accidentally stepped on something. Bending down, he found a golden red box.

'I wonder....' Hermione watched the old man carefully. 'Try this.' He said. Hermione gripped the wand again, squeezed her eye shut, and give it a flick. Soft warmth rushed over her, but quickly disappeared, as if it was snuffed out by something.  
  
Ollivander stood there watching the young teenager. He has a queer look on his face.

'Is something the matter Mr. Ollivander?'

'No, nothing. It's just that....' Ollivander trailed off. Hermione looked up at the man demandingly.

'Ok, I'll tell you. You're wand is most peculiar. Unlike others, it does not sparkle but it did react positively towards you, meaning that it is truly the wand you were meant to have. It also means that there is a part of your wand missing, what ever it is.' Hermione nodded.

'How can I fix it?'

'I do not know. That is another thing that you must figure out for yourself. Another thing, your wand is twelve inches, swishy and supple. Made of holly and phoenix feather. What I find intriguing is, is that the giver of the feather has given two other feathers. Only two. You're good friends with Harry Potter, am I right?' Hermione nodded.

'Well, one of the feathers was given to Mr. Potter. Also holly, 11 inches. The other was - umm...given to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

'Voldemort?' Hermione gasped. Mr. Ollivander flinched.

'Yes. I would think, just like what I told Mr. Potter. I think we must expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great.' Hermione wasn't really sure how she should take this, so she decided to continue to gap.

She watched Mr. Ollivander wrap-up her wand and hand it to her carefully. How could a wand bring me so many questions, so many conflicts? She paid for her wand, her thoughts all scrambled up. Something brought her back to reality while passing by the Quality Quidditch Supplies, a broom.

_THE DREAMWEAVER  
  
New and improved version of the famous Firebolt. This broom will  
provide anyone with a fast, swift and heart stopping ride. The  
handle comes in a number of different timbers and sizes. Each  
Dreamweaver is unique with their own alarm enchantments, and is  
registered to their owner. This amazing broom has even more  
balance, aerodynamic perfection and direction precision then any  
other broom. The Dreamweaver can go up from 0-250 miles an hour  
in ten seconds. Price on request._

Hermione then remembered something. It's going to be Harry's birthday in 10 days. This is bound to be the best birthday present ever. Looking into the small bag, she counted all the coins. She was surprised to find more then 300 galleons. She went to Gringotts once again, and took out a hundred Ks of galleons. That was probably only one millionth of what is in the vault. It was hard to imagine how many Dreamweavers she could buy with all the wealth she owned. Maybe millions.

She went back to the store, and walked in. When she told the manager that she wanted to purchase three Dreamweavers, he was way surprised, but happy. As requested, a name was spelled onto each of the brooms.

Hermione walked out of the shop, with the three boxed broomsticks clutched in her hands. One with the name Ronald Weasley, one Harry Potter, and the last, Hermione Black Gryffindor. Hermione made sure that no one could see her middle or last name by wrapping a gold band over it, giving the broom a royal look.

She went back to the Leaky Cauldron to pack her things and do her homework. It took her all the way till midnight, and she was exhausted when she finally got into her bed, her head spinning from the thoughts.

Hermione woke up when she felt something wet and scratchy brushing her face. She opened her eyes, to find Crookshanks on top of her, giving his usual wake up call for his owner.

It was 5 days to September the 1st, and Hermione still hasn't caught sight of either Ron or Harry at Diagon Alley. She wanted to give Harry his birthday present. She'd thought they'd be coming to buy their school supplies by now.

Boys will be boys. She thought sheepishly as she got up for the day. She got out a floral print singlet and black pants from her suitcase, and pulled them on quickly. After coming out from the bathroom, she and Crookshanks went down stairs to the Leaky Cauldron to have breakfast. She filled herself with the days special - chicken salad and a cup of hot coco, and while doing so, she looked in her little money bag. She still has 56 galleons, 18 sickles and 22 knuts.

She paid for her and Crookshanks breakfast (Thai sauce mice; freshly caught), and went out to of the Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle world. When she crossed the road, she was surprised to see a familiar face; dark hair, emerald-green eyes, glasses. Could it be? She wondered. Tilting her head to get a better look, she saw two very fat people, and an extremely skinny one. The older fat person was wearing a black top hat, and the boy beside him was chewing on a mars bar, bits of chocolate was dripping down the side of his chin. The lady, who was as skinny as a stick, has this look similar of what an animal trapped in a cage looked like. Hermione then remembered Harry's guardians, the Dursleys. That's got to be them.

Wringing her hands together, she went up to the family and Harry (A/N Of course Harry wouldn't be part of the family would he ) She was a bit shocked that, it was not Harry who first noticed her, but Dudley. The boy saw Hermione, and his jaw dropped, revealing the massive bits of un-melted chocolate that he was chewing just moments ago. Hermione suppressed her urge of wanting to vomit. Unlike any other girls, the only boys I attract are pigs.

'Hi.' Dudley spluttered out. The rest of the family turned to look at the approaching stranger- correction - approaching beautiful stranger. Harry's eyes rested on the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and he has seen many beautiful girls before. After all, they do stalk him everyday for the past 2 years. She has this wavy golden brown hair that seems to spark with her every move. Her fair skin was a bit rosy from the autumn air.

She was just a few inches shorter then he, and her form was held perfection above all others. What captured him most though, were her eyes. The honey brown that he seems to melt into, and was at the same time very familiar. Harry felt that he has looked into those eyes many times before, drowning in them.

'Hi.' The young girl said. She then turned to Harry, who was still staring at her, a lost expression clouded over his green eyes.

'Hi Harry.' The boy shook his head, and looked at the girl. Now he was sure he knew her from somewhere. Her voice was so familiar, so sweet...Stop it Harry. Knock out of it. You don't even know who she is and you're already falling for her. And anyway, it is Hermione that you like. This is not right.

'Um...hi. Do I know you?' Hermione was a bit hurt from this question. Not even her best friend recognizes her. Harry, apparently saw the pain that crossed the sixteen year old face. For some reason, he just wanted so badly to make her feel better. For a moment, he thought he saw Hermione standing in front of the girl, wearing the same expression.

'Hermione?' Hermione's face instantly brightened, and she rushed into Harry's arms with a suffocating hug. Harry's eyes widened when he realized that the girl is indeed Hermione, and that he was hugging her. He was hugging the most beautiful girl he's ever seen!

Hermione let go of her best friend and looked him over. He has changed a lot. He was a couple of inches taller then her, and he seemed more strong and stiff then before. However, there were still the things that made Harry, Harry. The emerald green eyes, the glasses, his unruly black hair, and something that Hermione always remembered him by, the comforting feeling that she always gets from him when she's with him.

Harry could feel the beady Dursleys' eyes watching the two of them as they hugged. He could almost make out in his mind what each of them would be doing. Dudley would probably have the jealous look on his face, making it look even pudgier then before. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are both turning green, their faces marked with disbelief and surprise. His mind turned back to Hermione. He was still amazed at what his best friend has become. She was so...so...Harry was lost for words.

'Hermione, you've changed.' That's all he managed to get out.

'I have?' Confusion and worry flashed in Hermione's eyes. 'Is that good or bad?'

'It's good. Of course it's good. You're beautiful.' Harry closed his mouth. _Did I just say that?_ He mentally cursed to himself. _This is still wrong. I can't be falling for my best friend! But hey, you haven't tried to stop yourself from liking her two year ago, why start now?_ He argued to himself. He looked at Hermione's face; she was blushing hard.

The two then noticed the Dursleys, who are still watching them. Harry tried not to laugh as he walked over to the family he's been staying with for most of his life.

'You can leave now. I'll be staying here for the rest of the holidays.' Uncle Vernon gives what seems like a snarl and a cheer. One more year with the Dursleys and Harry will become a legalized adult. He can then finally leave those slave drivers. Just two more years at Hogwarts and he can be on his own.

But so many things can happen in these two years. Harry got out all his stuff from the backseat and heaved it onto the sidewalk with Hermione. The Dursleys didn't even bother to help him, but he really didn't care. He has Hermione with him. The two got all of Harry's belongings out, and the Dursleys drove away without another look.

The two dragged Harry's things to the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry registered into the hotel. It was pure coincidence that Harry's room was right beside Hermione's. After packing up and taking a quick shower, Harry went into Hermione's room, to find the girl looking out into the window.

'Hermione?'

'Harry.'

'Hermione, I was meaning to ask you something. I sent you many owls over the holidays, why didn't you reply?'

'I...'

Hermione paused for a moment. She couldn't tell Harry. Voldemort isn't just after Harry; his main target is now Hermione. She is sure that Voldemort knows about her being the Gryffindor heir. She could not endanger anyone's life, and certainly not Harry's.

'I was very sick. I didn't get to receive the owls.' Harry seems to accept the excuse. Hermione then remembered Harry's birthday present.

'The Dreamweaver!' Hermione jumped up. She went over to her wardrobe and rummaged through the contents.

'What?' Harry watched as Hermione looked through her things. He has heard of the Dreamweaver, from Ron of course. The fastest broom ever made. He saw Hermione pulling three long boxes. Hermione looked at each one, then handed Harry one of them.

Harry looked over the box carefully. It was lime green, tied with a red shiny ribbon.

'Open it.' Hermione said. Harry untied the ribbon carefully. Lifting the cover, he saw something brown. When its content was completely shown, Harry screamed.

'HERMIONE! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? HOW DID YOU-?' A hand was placed over Harry's mouth.

'Don't worry about where I got it from. I promise you I did nothing illegal, not that you would mind anyway.' Harry didn't laugh. Hermione got serious again. 'I promise Harry. If I did, would I be able to get your name spelled on the broom?'

'Yes, you can do almost anything.' Hermione smiled in acknowledgement.

'You know me better then that Harry. I won't do that kind of stuff.' Harry nodded hesitantly.

'Good. Now do you like your present or not?

'I love it Hermione.' Harry kept on staring at his new broom. The broom was the best birthday present ever, but Harry could think of something better. He wished that Hermione would like him, not just as a friend, but as something more.

* * *

**Author's message: Third time's the charm, they always say!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of their holidays together. None of them heard anything from Ron, and they were getting worried. It is now the 1st of September, and the two are sitting in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was reading Millenniums Backwards- the History of the Powerful. Harry, on the other hand, was "trying" to stare out at the window, but his eyes doesn't seem to want to obey its owner and kept on reverting themselves onto Hermione.

Their compartment door slid open, and Ron came in. Hermione and Harry looked up. Beside Ron, was Luna. Hermione thought her eyes were deceiving her. _Did I just see Ron hold Luna's hand?_

'Hi guys.'

'Hi Ron, Luna.' Harry and Hermione said politely. The two watched Ron and Luna sit down quite nervously. Hermione noticed Ron's ears turning red.

'So, Ron...what have you been up to?' Harry asked.

'Umm....well, you see...' Ron stuttered, but still couldn't find an answer. Hermione saw Luna squeeze his hand, and she smiled.

'What he meant to say Harry is that he and Luna are going out.' Hermione giggled. Ron turned a bright scarlet.

'Hermione!'

'What?'

'Why did you have to tell?'

'You never told me not to.'

'I never told you to, either.'

'Well, to bad, I told.'

'Grrr...You are such an annoying prat.'

'Annoying prat, huh! I really feel sorry for Luna right now.'

'I love Luna!' Ron's blush doubled in intensity. Luna blushed as well, and Harry and Hermione turned around, trying to suppress their giggles.

'Ok. Now we got that out of our system, does anyone want to play exploding snap?' Harry asked. He didn't get an answer for, the compartment door slid open again. In walks Ginny and Neville.

'Hi.' Both of them waved. Ron seemed a bit apprehensive, looking over at Ginny and Neville in an older protective brother fashion. Ginny seemed a little peeved at that action.

'RON! I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!!' Ginny screamed at her older brother, sounding awfully like Mrs. Weasley.

'Ok, ok.' Ron held up his hands in defence. The trip was uneventful. When Malfoy stepped into their carriage for his usual screwing, he seemed un- Malfoyish. Instead of picking on them, he just eyed them carefully. The one his eyes stayed on most was Hermione for some reason. Hermione then realized something.

_If Sirius is really my father, and since Malfoy's mother is Sirius's cousin by blood, that means that Malfoy is really related to me!_ She looked back at her supposable cousin. When his eyes fell on Ginny, Hermione swear she saw a smile. It vanished quickly, so Hermione wasn't sure.

The rest of the train ride went by in a snap. Hermione spent her time reading her school books, especially Millenniums Backwards- the History of the Powerful. She found it rather interesting, and was delighted when she turned to a full chapter of her ancestors; Merlin and Gryffindor.

It was too bad that she wasn't able to finish her chapter when the train stopped in arrival at the school's tiny platform. The freezing wind blew pass by, leaving Hermione shivering in her skirt and uniform. Hermione headed for McGonagall's office. She was astonished when she saw Harry and Ron following her.

'What are you two doing?'

'We're the two head boys Hermione. You're not the only one that can be chosen you know.' Ron said. Hermione mentally cursed herself. Of course I wouldn't be the only one chosen. There's at least one pair of head boy and girl in the year.

'Cool. Then all of us well be together.'

'Yeah, I can't wait to see the head boy dorms. They're marvellous, or at least that's what Fred and George told me.' Hermione snorted.

'Yeah Ron. It's always about what you get isn't it?' Harry laughed.

'We better get going, or else McGonagall will kill us.' Just like normal times, the trio walked away.

A silhouetted figure slid from his hiding place behind the wall.

'Who are you Hermione?'

_Hermione recognized the corridor she was walking in. It was the seventh floor, the one she often spent, watching Godric Gryffindor in his wall sized portrait. She was swaying from side to side, moving with the wind that blew in softly, making a whistling sound. Her eyes set upon a marble statue, painted gold and red._

_It was a griffin, standing tall and proudly. Its features were delicately sharpened; it always seems like it was looking at her, staring down at her proudly. She then found herself saying something._

_'Accio wand.' A glow erupted from the statue and a poll of light shone through. A single wand lay amidst the light, glowing with power. Hermione watched as the new wand she brought from Ollivanders float out of her black robes and into the light. FLASH._

Hermione eyes widened and she set up abruptly up from her bed. It was lucky that she wasn't sharing a room with anyone anymore, thanks to the privileges of being a head girl. She put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them tiredly.

She looked around to find her wand, sitting on her bedside table. She still hasn't told Harry or Ron about the wand yet or anything that has been happening for the past month for that matter. She really doesn't want to burden Harry with any of her troubles, and as for Ron, well; he can't help much, can he?

Hermione was also troubled by something else. In her dream, two wands were merged together. Is it what Ollivander meant? That her wand is not finished? Well, there's only one way to find out. She thought half-heartedly. Getting out of her bed, she pulled on her cloak and got an oil lantern. Quietly as she could, she exited out of her room, closing the door inaudibly. She glanced over at the other three rooms adjacent to hers, containing Ron, Harry and Malfoy.

Hermione smiled at the thought of Malfoy sharing a dorm with them. It was a huge stun at first; when McGonagall told them. Harry and Ron took quite a while arguing with her, asking her why she was punishing them so harshly after 5 long years of professor student bonding. H

Hermione sat in the sidelines, and watched the teacher and two students battle it out in amusement. She really did not mind if Malfoy had to stay with them. Actually she was looking forward to the time. She wasn't exactly sure that Malfoy is what he seems, and being Hermione, she is going to find out.

After a good 30 minutes, McGonagall has finally threatened the two boys that if they keep up the conflict, they're going to get a double set of homework and then have detention with Filch. The two boys shut up instantly.

Hermione made her way out of their lounge room and out into the corridors. The portrait of Dumbledore swung open, letting the young girl through. Hermione thanked the painting, and her artwork professor winked at her, leaving her with a warm feeling inside.

It took her a pretty long time, climbing 7 stairs, going down 2, then taking more then 24 turns to get to the seventh floor where the griffin statue is.

'Accio wand.' She whispered amiably, her voice wavered just slightly. The beam of light shone through, and there appeared the wand, just like Hermione knew it would. The new wand she brought from Mr. Ollivander flew out of her robes pocket, and went into the light, merging with the other. Hermione reached out for the now complete wand, and the moment she touched it, the familiar sparkle swam around her.

She examined the wand carefully. It seemed to be made of a mixture of mahogany and holly; the two woods blend in. Still 12 inches long, it was swishy and supple like before, but way more flexible. There also seems to be a phoenix feather and another core in it. Hermione waved it around a bit, and to her amazement and glee, it suited her perfectly.

'I guess the wand is complete now, but how can it contain two cores?' she asked herself. No normal wizard or witch would have more then one core in their wand, but on the other hand, she isn't normal is she?

She put her wand back into her pocket, and headed for the door. Something made her stop. She turned around to be face to face with Godric.

The founder of Hogwarts smiled down at her softly.

'Hello Hermione. What brings you here during the middle of the night?'

'Hello sir. Umm...I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd get some fresh air.'

'Is that all?' Godric raised an eyebrow. Hermione's own eyebrows rose.

'Sir, can I ask you a question first?'

'Sure Hermione.'

'Who do you think I am?'

The painting was a little taken aback by this. Hermione surveyed him suspiciously. For a moment, the human and artwork stared at each other, each refusing to blink. Finally the old man gave up, and his shoulders slouched.

'Hermione, I was put here to guard a room. A chamber that is.' Hermione's heart beat quickened at those words. A chamber, it must be...?

'I was to guard the first gate to the chamber, and will only let the heir through.'

'The heir?'

'It's you, Hermione.'

'Me?'

'Yes you. Your mother left the first gate of the Chambers of Destinies in my care, and I was to be the guardian until you are ready to take on the responsibilities as the power. I have-'

'Okay, stop, freeze, rewind! I have no idea what you're talking about. I know I'm the only one left from the Gryffindor/Merlin blood line, but that's all I know. Please explain!!' Hermione blurted out, a little unnerved.

'Okay, I'll slow down. What do you want to know first?'

'The chamber.'

'Okay, the chamber was built by your ancestors, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin. It is an equivalent to the chamber of secrets, but only the Gryffindor heir has the power to get in. You should have had dreams on the chamber at least once now.' Hermione nodded.

'Good. The chamber is mainly made for the heir's own use. To train, to work, it is a great place for the heir to get some privacy. It has many features that I'd think you'd find rather inviting.' Godric winked, trying to make Hermione smile. It didn't work.

'Your mother was the last one to be in it. She told me to look out for you when you get admitted to Hogwarts. Your grandfather and mother made sure that no one knew about your being, not even Dumbledore. I still do not know the entire story, but I'm sure you can find all the answers to your questions in the chamber, if you know how to open it, that is.' Hermione was taken aback.

'You don't expect me to just accept this do you? I'd think I would have a choice of whether to go or not, I mean, it is MY life.'

'It is your choice, and no one will be forcing you to go Hermione. However, the burden of defeating Voldemort was put upon you the moment you were born, and there is no way anyone can escape it. It is destiny.' Hermione frowned.

'What? Harry is the one that is supposed to defeat Voldemort, not me.' Godric signed.

'Yes you. As I told you before, I do not know everything. The answers are in the chamber. Are you ready?'

Hermione eyed the chamber hopelessly. She wanted to find out more about herself, but if she goes in, it will also mean that she has taken up the challenge of becoming a part of the war. I need to find out more, and the only way to do that is to go into the chamber. As long as I have my friends along side me, I'm sure I can make through anything that is thrown at me.

'I'm ready.'

'What is the password?' Hermione thought hard. How was she supposed to know what was the password, no one told her. Then she remembered something.

_

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK_  
  
_'I was to guard the first gate to the chamber, and will only let the heir through.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

'I know what the password is.'

'If you get it right, then you may enter.' Godric said, staring down at Hermione.

'It's me isn't it, Hermione Black Gryffindor?'

The portrait swung open without a squeak.  
  
'Welcome to the Chamber of Destinies, milady.'

Hermione ventured down the wide pass way that was to lead her to the second gate. Her slippers clicked against the marble floor, and each step she took echoed through the tunnel. She reached another portrait, this time of an older man then Godric. The man has a white long beard the reached his waist. His brown hair was tinted with white, showing age, the old face was wrinkled, but in his eyes, which was a bright sky blue, showed intelligence and wisdom beyond others. She saw a label under the portrait. It printed Merlin.

'Hello?' The aged man looked over at Hermione and his face lightened up in astonishment.

'Lady Gwen?' Hermione coughed faintly.

'No, I'm not Gwen. I'm Hermione.' The painting went silent. Hermione noticed a tear sliding down at the old man's cheek.

'The blood lines are all dead, except for you, isn't it?' Hermione nodded mutely, also wanting to cry. The image opened his arms (if it's possible), and Hermione went in to hug the painting. It was awkward, hugging a piece of art, but to Hermione, it was like hugging her real great-something grandfather. She felt safe.

It was a few minutes later that both the girl and elder let go of each other. Hermione wiped the salty tears of her face and exhaled.

'Password Lady Hermione?' Hermione thought for a moment. Her eyes caught sight on the necklace around her neck.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_...The stone on it is called everlasting. Unlike the sword, the necklace can only be used or worn by the Gryffindor heir. The necklace was passed down to all the women of the family....  
  
END FLASHBACK_

* * *

'Everlasting.' The portrait swung open.

'Good luck.'

Hermione walked out into a huge room. Her eyes set on the door in front of her. The door; this was the door that would lead her to the truth. It was chestnut brown, and Hermione noticed runes engraved around the door. Her hands brushed over them, and they lighted up, glowing. Hermione looked up and saw her name in large glowing letters, forming out of no where. The door opened.

Inside was the dream chamber Hermione saw in her past visions. There it all were; the fire, the floor, the rococo door. She walked down the front steps and turned to her right, past the French columns. Her eyes met the right wall. It was a huge family tree. Starting with Godric, Hermione's eyes followed it down the line. Godric married a lady named Andrea, and they had a son who married Merlin's only daughter, Danika.

She read down. Danika's great-great-grand daughter was named Hermione Alexandria Gryffindor. _So that's where my name came from._ Flipping through a few generations, she saw her grandfather's name, Damian Gryffindor. Underneath it was her mother, Gwen Katherine Gryffindor. A thin golden line; like all the others, connected her mother to Sirius Black, and beneath them was.

'Hermione Black Gryffindor.' Hermione whispered, keeping her voice down although she knew that no one will be able to hear her. It seems weird to say her own name, but it felt right to her heart. She then noticed something, other then her name, every other name in the family tree has a single red word imprinted beneath them. Dead.

'They're dead, all dead.' And she wept.

* * *

**Author's message: Third time's the charm, they always say!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

****

* * *

**Chapter 5**

****

It took a while for Hermione to stop crying. So many things have bombarding her, forbidding her to think clearly. But when she wept, some of the frustration and anger seeped out of her when she did, and she was finally able to accept her fate. Everything was clear to her now and she knew that what ever she has to do, she'll be able to get it through.

She turned away from the family tree; she'll have other chances to look at them. On the other side of the room she saw shelves. Dozens of shelves with books stacked in them; much to her delight. In no time did her feet carry her in front of them, and her hands brushed the leather bound volumes in excitement.

One especially, caught her eyes. It was an auburn color book, with the words _To Hermione_ written in gold, neat and sloping letters. There was also a lock on the book. Unsure of what to do, Hermione laid her hands over the lock. For a second nothing happened, and then she felt the book becoming warm. It lifted itself of her hands, the lock magically clicked open. The cover opened, revealing the introductory page. It says -  
  
_To Hermione,  
  
this book is now yours. It was made to help you with your training when you take on your duty as the heir of magic, had the entire family died. It will aid you when you discover your new powers. I'm sure you'll become a powerful witch and the most powerful in the world, as you were meant to be.  
  
With all our love  
Damian Gryffindor_

Hermione moved her hands to turn the page, and to her delight one flick of her fingers, the page turned on its own. The first chapter has the words "Metamorphmagus" stamped on the top. The 15 year old started reading right away.

Hermione woke up with a start. She was lying on the cold hard marble floor, her hands resting over _To Hermione_ from the previous night. It took a while for the time to register to her brain. She pulled up her left sleeve to show a red band watch, its small hand nearing the 8 and the shorter one passing right by 10.

'Ahhh.I can't be late for class on the first day!'

Hermione sat up promptly and grabbed for the book. She'll just have to continue reading it some other time. Taking one last look, she exited the chamber and through the two gates, waving goodbye to Merlin and Godric on her way.

It took less time to get to the Heads' dorms. Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the common room, both in a heated discussion. They turned there heads when they heard the sound of sliding doors and both stood up expectantly when she approached the pair.

'Hi guys.' Hermione said. The boys ignored her greeting.

'Where have you been Hermione? It's not like you to be out so early in the morning; shouldn't you be doing some light reading?' Ron asked. Harry tried not to laugh, Hermione signed.

'I was just out for a brisk walk.' She lied. It felt terrible, lying to her two best friends, probably the only close people she has left, but Hermione vowed to keep them safe, no matter what happens to her.

Her thoughts were disrupted when for the second time of the day, a door squeaked. Draco Malfoy stepped out of his room; his blond hair slightly ruffed up from the nights sleep. He walked out of the common room without a word, not even a curse; to the trio. This is especially unusual for him, and the trio was in deep thought when they headed to breakfast in the great hall.

The new first years were all situated at the end of the four tables. When the three friends entered the hall, a harsh silence fell over that part of the tables and soft whispers instantly begun as Harry, Ron and Hermione went to find a space at the Gryffindor table. Undoubtedly, they were all talking about Harry.

Hermione noticed a few people pointing at them, and even a few pointing at her. Ron seemed to be forgotten for the time being, but he doesn't seem to mind. He was to busy gazing over at the Ravenclaw table, exchanging goofy faces with Luna.

There was a very brave first year, by the name Char Tiarey. He came up to Harry and whispered something to his ear. Harry flushed 5 shades of red, and his eyes swiftly landed on Hermione, who was staring at him quizzically.

'Harry, are you alright?' She was a bit worried.

'Hmmm...? Oh, I'm fine.' It was clear that nothing is fine, but Hermione didn't pressure him. Harry watched her go back to breakfast, also reading a huge leather bound book.

Hermione was very worried by the end of the first chapter of her book. It speaks of her metamorphmagus ability. The problem was that when she was small, Gwen had placed a long-term appearance charm on her. Hermione had wondered how her hair has changed from its usual bushiness to the silky curls. Now she knew. According to her book, she looks very much like Gwen, who had brown golden curls with honey brown orbs. What really got her concerned was that her eye color was not supposed to be honey brown like her mother, but sky blue, much like Sirius's. The spell her mother has placed will be wearing off soon, just like the hair, and sooner or later the true colors will show. If Hermione doesn't get a hang onto her metamorphmagus abilities by then, then she will be in big trouble.

Hermione has decided to start training in the chamber right away. She was going over her plan when, unexpectedly, she crashed into someone. That someone was Ginny.

Hermione gasped when she saw her. She was red, and that doesn't include the hair. Her face was flushed scarlet; she was rather out of breath. Hermione quickly went to the girl's side, and rubbed on her back, calming her down. Rather then helping the poor girl, it did quite the opposite. She burst into tears.

'Ginny, what's wrong?' Hermione said. Ginny shook her head, and stood up, motioning a door on the side, leading to an empty class room.

The two went in and pulled two stools to sit down, Hermione facing Ginny. The younger girl wiped her face with her sleeves, and sniffed. Hermione patted her back.

'Ginny, you know that you can tell me anything? You're like a sister to me, I won't bite.' Ginny was able to smile.

'I know. It's just that, I don't know. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want Ron or anyone to hate me...' She trailed off. Hermione was a bit shocked.

'I don't hate you. No one can hate you. You're Ginny Weasley, remember?' Ginny was finally able to look up.

'It's a secret. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone.' Hermione smiled softly. She placed her hand in front of her heart.

'I promise I won't tell anyone.' Ginny was relieved. She fiddled around for a second, before taking deep breath and started off.

'Well, you see...oh Merlin, this is hard...I've fell in love with someone.' Hermione frowned.

'But shouldn't you be happy? This is great! Who is he?' Ginny shook her head.

'No...you don't get it. You see...the person I fell in love with is Draco Malfoy.' Hermione sat there, stunned.

'The Draco Malfoy?!'

'Yes, the Draco Malfoy.' Hermione couldn't reply. So she motioned Ginny to continue.

'You see...Narcissa, Draco's mother died during the school holidays. There was an attack on the Malfoy manor, and only Draco was able to escape it. What took me by surprise was that Lucius was the one who attacked the manor, he attacked his own house!' Ginny exclaimed. Hermione nodded for Ginny to continue.

'Dad was at the ministry, patching things up. I was there too when they did the trial. Apparently Draco is not a death eater, and since he is not a legal wizard yet, they did not have the authority of sending him to Azkaban. After the trial Dad went to finish some paper work and I was free to do as I wish. I went out to the back ministry office, and I saw Draco sitting on the benches all by himself. He looked at bit baffled, and I couldn't help it but feel sorry for him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

'_Hi Draco.' 'What do you want Weasley? Coming here to get a good gloat?' Ginny huffed._

_'Fine! You know what? That just shows why people hate you so much. You don't accept anyone, and anyone that tries to help you actually get insulted. If you were sentenced to Azkaban now, I wouldn't care a bit. It's a waste of emotions, feeling sorry for you.' Ginny swirled around, walking away._

_'Wait!'_

_Ginny stopped, and turned back, waiting for him to speak._

_'I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, especially when you're being nice to me, which I bet is taking a lot out of you.' Ginny had to smile on that one, and her eyes softened._

_'Well, it comes naturally for me.' Ginny replied, walking up to the bench and seating herself beside Draco. A minute of silence passed, and both teenagers felt an uneasy tension following up. Each teen was stealing glances at each other, and when they both turned at the same time, the two reddened profusely._

_'So why didn't you walk away like the others did?' Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him._

_'Well...I have a gentle heart you see.' That cracked another smile from Draco. 'I just thought that everyone should get a second chance. You've lost everything, maybe if someone just show you the right way, you could become a good person, like you were meant to be.'_

_What Ginny said softened Draco's heart, and for the first time in his life that anyone could see, he cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

'He then told me that he was sorry for everything he has done. His mother was the only one he ever loved. He hates his father and he wants to kill You-know-who with his bare hands.' 

'How do you know that he isn't lying? I mean, he is a Malfoy after all.' Hermione countered.

'I know, because I could see it in his eyes. He is a whole new person after the attack, and I just couldn't help but notice the way he's changed....'

Hermione made up her mind then and there. Maybe there is a light side of Draco, maybe there is a chance that she could get to know him, get to know her only living relative. Hermione's face lighted up.

'I hope he takes good care of you and love you as much as you love him.' Hermione said. Ginny threw her arms around the older girl, and the two hugged like a sister to a sister.

'But what about Ron? You saw how badly he reacted when he thought I was going out with Neville, what is he going to think when he found out that I'm going out with his worst enemy?'

'I'm sure everything will work out fine.' Ginny hugged Hermione again. 'Thank you.'

* * *

'_I have finish writing up the plan masterrrrrrr...'_

'_Good...I hope you know what's on the line here? If you fail me...there will be consequences.'_

'_Yes master. I promise I'll capture the heir, yes, yes...that brat won't know what got her.' The little voice stuttered, and faded off as its owner backed away.  
  
'You will be mine!' A thundering voice laughed out into the night. _

* * *

The painting of Dumbledore opened up to let Hermione through, revealing to her the current fight that Harry, Ron and Draco are having. She approached the group carefully, waiting to see what was going on. 

'Look Weasel! Scar-head! Leave me alone alright? I'm sick and tired of you!'

'What have you got to hide Malfoy?! You're going down, like your father and your mother. Like the rest of Voldemort's supporters!' Harry shouted.

'Hah, you think you know everything Potter, but truly, you know very little. Everything you think revolves around you, you're wrong. I'd watch your back if I were you.' Draco said, trying to keep his cool. Hermione chose to step in.

'Stop it guys. That is enough.' Harry and Ron both looked at her incredulously.

'But Hermione-! 'Ron started. She quickly shook her head.

'No. We're all Head boys and girls. We should be able to get along with each other.' She turned to Draco. 'I'm sorry for Ron and Harry's behavior. May you please forgive them?' The other two boys gaped.

'I will, but I'm warning them, if they ever try to get on my nerves again, Potter there will wish he still have his mother to die for him. Weasley will wish he has never met me' Draco warned, and exited the room.

'I started doing that a long time ago.' Ron whispered under his breath, but luckily Hermione didn't hear.

'Hermione, what was that about?!' Ron hollered. Hermione grimaced.

'I just thought maybe it's time to stop your childish behavior Ron! Draco is not the enemy, Voldemort is, so will you stop being so childish and concentrate on helping Harry for once.' Ron flinched, and then made a face.

'Since when did you ever call Malfoy Draco? And since when have you started sticking up for that prat?'

'Since I was born a brain Ron.' Hermione walked away from the two, getting tired of arguing with them. Harry's emerald eyes followed her until she closed the door to her room. Did her eyes turn blue?

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed for their first class, transfiguration. They arrived in McGonagall's class right on time, and seated themselves at the back of the rows. The tabby cat that is the professor's animagus form surveyed them sternly. With a pop, it changed into a human, showing a spray of gray hair and two serious blue eyes. Transfiguration is probably Hermione's favorite class, other then charms or defense against the dark arts.

This year, people seem especially interested in the class, most likely to be the caused from the news of Voldemort's return. McGonagall appeared to be, oddly, happy for the attention that the class once lacked. Even Ron has stopped his doodling.

Hermione looked down at her time planner as the old professor turned around to demonstrate the calacio (a spell used to change the colors of anything by will). She wasn't too keen on concentrating since she learnt that spell at the very beginning of year two, and was more worried about the training schedule she drew up for herself.

After reading the book, she found herself needing to learn a number of new abilities. Metamorphmagus, wandless magic, control of the nature, apparating (even inside Hogwarts), prophesizing (much to Hermione's distaste), weaponry, and animagus (in her case, she can change into different animals at will) are only the beginning of her powers, and she couldn't wait to try them out.

She'll be going to the chamber at midnight when everyone has fallen asleep. Then she can creep up to the chamber and practice there. Later on at five she can go back down to her room and then get a small nap before waking up to start the day. It couldn't be harder then her third year, could it?

The bell rang as a sign of class finishing, and Hermione stuffed her things into her overly large backpack. She saw Harry and Ron waiting for her by the door way.

'That was some class huh. Remind me to use that spell for Malfoy the next time I see him. I'm sure red will suit his oil blond, don't you think?' Ron asked. Harry laughed, but Hermione was too deep in her thoughts to reply. Hated to be ignored, the redhead instantly stamped his feet and swirled around in front of the 15 year old girl to block her course.

'What is with you? You can be so damn ignorant Hermione!!'

Luckily, Ginny was just passing by, and noticing another argument brewing up between her brother and Hermione; she quickly went over and pulled on Hermione, giving her an "I want to talk to you, alone" look. Hermione was more then happy to follow. Giving the girls a weird stare, the two boys went of on their own.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' Hermione queried.

'Well, I just want to tell you the news. Draco and I are going out!' Hermione eyes lighted up, and she squealed.

'Really? Congrats Gin!!! You totally deserve the happiness!' Gin laughed.

'Thanks, but I just want to tell you. This is a secret, so please don't tell anyone, not Harry, not Ron, ESPECIALLY not Ron, no one.' Well, that's one more secret I'll have to keep from my friends, won't hurt I guess.

'Sure.'

Two weeks has passed without much events happening. Hermione was getting well along with her training, but she's having trouble hiding her true eye color. Sometimes near moonlight, she could see the little specks of bright cerulean among her iris.

Other then that, life was as well as it could be. The terror only broke out when Dumbledore announced the yearly ball, the Oriental Ball. All 4th years to 7th years must attend, and everyone must have a partner for this occasion.

Secretively, Hermione wanted Harry to be her partner, but she didn't have the courage to ask him. It didn't help that every girl in school (excluding the Slytherins) wanted him to be theirs, and Harry was occasionally, if not always, being stalked and chased through the corridors. Hermione wondered why he said no to all those beautiful, popular girls. Surely one could match up to Harry's looks and talent.

It's not like she didn't have her own little fan club. Ever since the beginning of the year, she was named "the hottest girl of the year". Boys have been trying to asking her out, flirt with her, trying to be close to her; one even asked to...well...um...you know....sleep with her (it was a Slytherin).

She, of course, declined to all of these. Ron and Harry reacted badly to all of them, and Harry especially. Ron was more understanding, since he already has a girlfriend. But Harry, boy was Hermione surprised when he drove all those guys away. When the 7th year Slytherin asked Hermione to sleep with him (and bad luck for him since Harry was right beside her), he was mulled to the floor and beaten up badly with almost all of the hexes that Harry knew. He only stopped when Hermione pulled on his arm, a bit fearful of his expression. His face turned from the dangerous warning look to a protective smile. The girl felt awfully comforted by this smiled, and as usual, felt her heart melt.

Sitting in the Head boy/girl common room, with her head buried in the book, "Shadowing ages, the Dark Arts", she did not hear the sound of moving footsteps coming up from behind her.

'Hermione?' She looked up, realizing that she has company. Her mysterious guest turned out to be Draco, who seems a little flustered and rather nervous by the way he kept on shuffling his feet and gazing at the ground.

'Draco? Are you alright?' He seemed a bit hesitant to continue the conversation, but decided to anyways. Moving towards Hermione, he sat down beside her and looked into her eyes searchingly.

'Hermione, I know you don't really trust me. But I just came here to thank you, for giving Ginny approval of dating me. It really meant a lot to her, and to me. I know that I haven't been all that nice-'Hermione snorted well naturedly, making Draco smile a little. '-to you all, but I'm hoping we could be friends, or at least be on friendly terms.

'Okay Draco, I accept your proposal. I would love to get to know the real you.' Hermione said, feeling her heart lift.

A gust of wind violently opened the windows. Hermione and Draco rushed to close them. Hermione was shutting the last one when Draco gasped. The fifteen year old did not realize that moonlight was shinning onto her, revealing her near-blue eyes. Quickly closing the window, she turned to Draco, who was analyzing her carefully. Moving forward and Draco took a step back, unsure of what to do.

'Draco, I can explain everything.' The boy wasn't all that convinced.

'Who are you, what have you done with Hermione?'

'I am Hermione. Please let me explain. Here, you can even have my wand.' The 15 year old said, getting her wand from her robes and tossed it over to Draco. He seemed a bit reluctant, but complied with the listening part.

Hermione took a deep breath. It is going to be difficult...very difficult.

'Draco, I know this is extremely hard to believe, but I am........' Nothing could prepare Draco for what she was about to say next.

'Draco, I am your cousin, by blood.'

* * *

**Author's message: Third time's the charm, they always say!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'WHAT?' Draco jumped up. He did not expect that. Hermione knew she was losing control, she need to calm him down, fast, or else someone will hear them.

'Please Draco! Listen to me!' Looking at his companion's pleading eyes, he settled and went back to his seat.

'If what you're saying is true, then who's your father? How are we related?' Draco asked.

'My mother was Gwen Katherine Gryffindor.'

Draco started with the knowledge. All the 6th years have been taught the history of the four founders and Merlin by Professor Binns (as boring as that sounds) and all knew the basic knowledge of the – who was thought to have been – the last heir to Gryffindor and Merlin. All that Draco knows is that Gwen died mysteriously 15 years ago. There were no records of any heir ever being born. Sensing what the boy was thinking, Hermione quickly answered his mind's question.

'My mother was Gwen Katherine Gryffindor, and my father, is Sirius Black'

There was a sharp intake of breath.

'Sirius Black is a murderer.' Draco nearly spat. Hermione was losing him again.

'No! Sirius Black is a good man. It is Peter Pettigrew that was the traitor of the Potters.'

'Peter Pettigrew? Peter and Sirius Black were in on it together. They killed Lily and James Potter!'

'No he didn't! Do you want me to tell you the whole story or not?!'

Almost as if scared by her temper, the Slytherin closed his mouth. He listened intently for the rest of the tale, barely blinking once as Hermione went through the past events in detail. It seems unreal, to have someone, who, for all those years, seemed to be a mudb......muggle-born. The blond boy folded up his arms, and his gray eyes cast over his new found relative, almost in a protective manner. It seems to Hermione that he was convinced.  
  
'So.....that's about the whole story.' Hermione finished, looking quite relieved to take a break from her long tirade.

It was an unexpected blow when Draco got up, and encircled his arm around Hermione's arms, pulling her close into a friendly hug. Hermione stood there shocked, unsure about the attentions that Draco held in this close contact. She returned the hug, when Draco said something that Hermione wished to hear for a long time.

'Nice to meet you - cousin.'

Hermione was in the library, once again going through To Hermione with vigor. She was still having the worst trouble with hiding her eye color. It seemed alright under moonlight now, but randomly changes depending upon her emotions, she soon find out after having a fight with Ron.

It wasn't anything that really got Hermione angry. Ron was just going over the edge, saying that Vicky won't be there for her to take her to the dance. Normally she wouldn't mind, but Harry being there, let's just say it ended in a rather embarrassing situation.

To cut the long story short, Ron ended up in the hospital wing and Hermione was landed on with a detention with the new DADA professor. His name is Atticus Finch, the new "craze" of the female population of Hogwarts. Hermione admit him to be rather cute, but she wasn't as innocent or foolish enough to have a crush on him as she did with Lockhart in her second year.

Unlike Lockhart, Professor Finch does not have an arrogant personality. He seemed to be a cross between Professor Lupin and Moody, which is definitely a plus. During the time when she served her punishment, he sat a rather interesting task of marking the third year's test papers, and as boring as it sounded, the punishment turned out quite enjoyable.

Turning the pages of her book delicately, she thought about some other things. A few more days until the Oriental ball goes abroad and almost everyone in school has got a partner. Not Hermione though, no not Hermione, as she plans to just skip the whole occasion (bad bad girl). She did not know that almost every guy of Hogwarts has been trying to get her attention, had it not been a green eyed best friend.

Harry slowly sneaked up behind Hermione's sitting form. It took several seconds for Hermione to realize that she was pounced over and tickled thoroughly, and by then she was stiff with laughter.

'Harry!'

Hermione smiled, looking up into her friend's emerald bright eyes. They were beautiful, and reminding her off the colors from the first day of spring. She could smell the sweet scent of pumpkin juice and the familiar cologne that Harry always used. _Mmmmmmmmmm.... _

Sounding footsteps approached the two, and they quickly rolled aside behind the shelves to see Madame Pinch looking almost murderously over at the spot they previously inhabited. They watched her walk away, grumbling something under her breath (to think they have any manners at all, kids these days...) and tried to stifle their laughter. Both Harry and Hermione got up. One glance and they busted out laughing again.

'What are you doing here Harry?' She asked. Not that she minded of course.

'To visit you, why else would I come here?'

'True.' Harry smiled.

'Well, I better get back to work...I still have...umm...a few things to do.' She said, and started to walk away. She was stopped suddenly when Harry grabbed her arm, and she turned back with a frown.

'Harry?'

For a moment Harry stopped moving. He looked quite pale, and then slowly turned pink, and last to a full scarlet that resembled Ron's hair. Hermione was getting worried.

'Harry, you ok?' Harry just looked at her. It seems like he is sweating.

'Um...Mione...I want to ask you something...' He stuttered.

_Errr......_

'Canyoubemypartnertotheorientalball?'

'Harry slow down, what did you say?'

'Can you be my partner to the oriental ball?' He said again, much slower and much more flushed.

_Oh Merlin Grandpa....he asked me!!!!_

Hermione was flabbergasted, before she broke out into a full grin. Harry just asked her to the ball! She threw her arms around the startled boy, and whispered softly in his ear.

'I would love to go.'

Harry quickly pull out of the hug, and had both hands on Hermione's shoulders, holding her at arm-length. A look of disbelief was written over his face, and Hermione could not help but laugh.

'You really want to go with me? After all those boys that were dying for you to be their date for the ball...'

Hermione frowned. 'What boys?'

'Err...nothing...Hehehe...I think I better get going...I err...still have the charm essay to do, I'll see you later Hermione!' Harry blabbered, leaving Hermione standing there, amusement and bewilderment danced in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's message: Third time's the charm, they always say!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

**Chapter 7**

Days have passed by, and the ball came with uproar and insanity unmatched by any other balls from the history of Hogwarts. It was 7:30pm, and couples are all making their way towards the great hall. The Gryffindor common room was almost empty, except for one – Harry.

Harry sat by the fireplace, fidgeting nervously. He was never like this before, not by a long run. Comparing to his date with Cho in fifth year, or the Yule ball during fourth year, this would be pretty much hell.

_Of course I have a reason…_

_Or as Ron put it, I'm going to "pop the second biggest question of my life"._

Staring into the fire, he saw Sirius. His blue eyes crinkled with laughter, with life. What would he say in this situation? How Harry missed him!

_Save her._

"What!" Harry swirled around. No one was there, but he could swear he just heard a voice. Sirius's voice.

_The forbidden forest._

There it was again, coming from behind him. Maybe he's getting delusional. All the nerves are turning him into a wreck.

_The prophecy._

Harry froze. He did not dare turn around. Who could it be? He hasn't told the prophecy to anyone, not anyone! Who could have known? Something behind him blew a wisp of wind. It was trying to tell him something…

_Help her…._

_Please help her…_

_Harry…_

He could not take it any more.

"What!"

He was greeted by the stunned face of Hermione. Whether it was the fact that he just mistook her as a ghost, or the breathtaking goddess figure she is, he was rendered speechless. If he was to faint, now was the best time.

But instead, he merely jumped out of his skin when Ron and Luna came into the common room, both grinning mysteriously for some unknown (and probably extremely inappropriate) reason.

When Ron saw them, his happy face instantly turned crimson.

"Err...Harry, bloody hell! What are you doing here still? The ball started ages ago!"

"Umm, we're going there right now!" Harry quickly said, turning two shades of scarlet as well. Gently taking Hermione's hand, he mocked a gentlemanly bow and spoke in the lowest voice he could manage.

"May we, milady?"

Hermione's face broke out into a dazzling smile, and Harry's heart instantly melted.

As they passed Ron, the head girl hesitantly whispered into Ron's ears.

"Have a good snog."

The great hall was magnificently decorated. The ceiling was cloud-filled darkness, brightened by many flickering disco balls.

_I didn't know they have disco balls in the wizarding world._

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked. Hermione was surprised. She had always thought he hated dancing.

Almost as if reading her mind, Harry grinned.

"I don't mind. I'm dancing with you."

Hermione flushed, and she felt a surge of warmth inside her.

They danced all night long. Slow, fast, no matter what song, they never left each other's side.

It was five minutes before midnight. The pair decided to take a break. Harry had led her outside to the many balconies.

_This is the big moment Potter, don't you dare mess it up!_

"Umm…Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I…erm…I…umm….I want….errr….achoo!"

"Harry, you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a bit of a sneeze, I'm fine."

"Do you want to go inside, we'll get some butterbeer!"

"No wait!"

Hermione turned back questioningly. "What is it Harry?"

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Now!_

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND ANYMORE!" Harry finally blurted out. He then realized what he just said, and saw the shock immerging onto Hermione's face.

Shock turned to anger, then to sadness as Harry watched Hermione dissolve in tears.

_Oh you stupid prat! That wasn't what you were supposed to say!_

"What I meant was-"He quickly explained himself. "That I was, you, me…I mean- us, to be more than friends."

Now it was her turn to freeze. Her tears stopped, and her face turned from misery to disbelief.

One part of her was still confused, but yet another part was jumping with joy. The last part was…

SLAP!

"Harry you git!"

Okay, she usually don't go around slapping her best friend. But due to the recently discovered fact that she had slapped her cousin in third year, slapping her best friend won't be much of a difference.

"Owww….what is that fo-"

Harry stopped talking, and the pain from his cheek has disappeared.

Hermione was kissing him, not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but squarely on the mouth.

Everything else faded away. It was just him and her, alone in the world.

But Harry realized. That was perfect. Just him and her, together.

The next day at the Great hall, everyone was extremely happy. Apparently the Orient Ball has been a huge success, and endless chatter about the event has almost bored Hermione to tears. Despite how it is the day Harry asked her out, she could not help but feel self-absorbed when she think about it.

After the kiss, both Harry and Hermione went back to the great hall to be greeted by the ecstatic group of people (namely Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville). Hermione really wanted to go to Draco to tell him the good news, but surely it's better to keep their relationship (oh god it sound like they were dating) a secret. Ron would have a fit if he found out.

She thought seriously about telling Ginny though. She has a right to know. During the festivity she glimpsed the red head with a certain blond, chattering quietly at the shadowy places. Ron will definitely have a fit about that one.

That's not the only problems that Hermione has got. She is sure that Harry and Ron suspect of her leaving the Head's quarters during the middle of the nights countless time. And she is even surer that they would notice Draco following her a few minutes later.

She hates the way she has to keep secrets from Harry. But what could he do? Protect her? No. She can protect herself just fine, she is sure of that now. And what if Voldemort finds out? He is connected to Harry after all. Voldemort can use Harry to get to her, or herself to get to Harry; it is a win-win situation.

But dim-wit Ronald Weasley just doesn't seem to get the words "don't ask me questions". Even before yesterday, he's been snooping around, asking her questions that she could not answer. Except now that she is going with Harry, he's becoming as twice as nosy- ranging from going through her things, bugging her during classes and laying the guilt trap ("How would Harry feel if he found out that you're keeping secrets from him?")

Harry came over and set himself beside her. Just happy to be with her boyfriend, Hermione sighed happily. This is what life is all about, being with Harry.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry said out of the blue.

"Yeah sure."

"Umm…is there something that you should tell me…or umm… want to tell me?"

"Like what?" _No way no way no way no way…_

"Oh I don't know? Just anything that you would like to get off your chest. We're going out, so you can tell me anything, you do that right?"

_Oh how sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet…………………_

"Nah, it's ok."

Hermione was reading by the fire of the Chamber. A knock came from the doors, and she turned to see Draco, who is looking quite excited.

Hermione decided to help him work on his animagus form. After all, if he was to help her, he needed some way to sneak around without being seen.

Or maybe it's the fact that if he ever needs a good snog session with Ginny…well, it's not like he'll ever admit it openly to her, she did almost got done for when she suggested the reason…

Hermione smiled. They have really become quite close.

She looked down at her blouse. Clasped with _Everlasting_, was something else. A _Bemoir._

Harry had given it to her after they had shared their first kiss. It was like a mini-tape recorder, and has the power to record one single memory inside. They still haven't recorded anything yet, for Hermione wanted to keep it for a very special moment.

Everything is so absolutely perfect right now. She has a great boyfriend, wonderful friends, a great school and a great cousin. Everything is perfect.

They worked on their animagus form. Draco's form is, well, who could've guessed? A large and golden predator, a cheetah.

_Well, I guess there is a cat in everyone…_

The two played around for a bit, and then started developing tactics and strategies for the upcoming battle. As much as anyone wants to deny it, and how peaceful it seems, they know that Voldemort is planning something big. There hasn't been an attack for almost 3 months, and that is extremely unlike him.

Hermione and Draco finished up on their workout and exited the chamber. Walking side by side, they made their way towards the Head's room. It really is good that it is the middle of the night; no body is there, thankfully…It would really be strange to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking together without at least trying to curse each other's clothe off.

As they got to the portrait hall, thinking that the place is clear, Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek goodnight.

But…

"FUCK HERMIONE! MALFOY!" Someone screamed before them. Guess who?

"Harry! Ron! What are you doing out at this time!"

"We could ask you about the same thing. What are you doing here at the middle of the night, kissing HIM!" Ron screamed, pointing at Draco dangerously with his wand.

"You don't understand, that's not what we're doing, well I mean, there's a reason for it. Harry, you don't believe him do you?"

Harry's face was cold and unreadable. You can't tell what he was thinking. Hermione gulped. _He wouldn't think…._

"HERMIONE, HOW COULD YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT MALFOY IS A DEATHEATER! WOULD YOU JUST BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS FOR THAT GIT?" Ron was now screaming his voice out.

"Please, Ron, Harry, I can explain. You've got to believe me, I'm not going-"

"AND TO HURT HARRY LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE HIM! WHAT A BUNCH OF BULLSWALLOP! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS PETER!"

"-I promise I would never do anything like that. And I do love him-"

"IF YOU LOVE HIM THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE WITH THIS BASTARD RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione know that there was no way that Ron would shut up at this point, so she got out her wand.

"Silencio!"

Ron's mouth kept on moving, but no words came out. Hermione took this time to try to explain.

But what she saw when she met Harry's eyes was the coldest glare she's ever seen him place.

Hermione shuddered with fear and anger. She would give anything to dig a hole and disappear.

_How could they think that I am going out with Draco? He's my cousin for Merlin's sake! _

However, the look that Harry gave her, the look of hurt, of betrayal, of hate. It broke her heart.

"Harry don't believe him. I would never-"

"Get out of my sight."

"What?"

"I SAID, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Harry screamed.

Hermione back way, and into Draco. Her cousin encircled his arms protectively around her. The other two boys took it the wrong way.

"You…"

"You…"

"YOU…"

Something inside Hermione snapped. _No…_

It was dark, and there was no moonlight, but Hermione's eyes still turned.

To its sapphire blue.

Harry and Ron gasped, and they started backing away.

"What have they done to you Hermione?"

Harry whispered, and gave her one last look before turning and walking away, followed by a very unsettled Ron.

"Get out of my life Hermione."

**Author's message: Hahaha, I redid this chapter, hopefully its better then the last one! Forgive me my loyal readers. Now go on and read the other two chapters. Don't forget to review 3 **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione had her fair share of rumors going around, but she never thought it would go to such levels. It took less then a day for everyone to hear about the friendship or 'affair' between Draco and Hermione, and even less time for the whole school to make the assumption that Hermione is a deatheater.

What astounded everyone the most was how the rumor even got started. Yes. Harry Potter started it. How could that be? Just a day ago they were best friends, everyone would ask. No one dared to ask Harry though. Everyone seemed to get the jest that he does not want to be disturbed.

However, Harry was not Hermione's only concern. Ginny Weasley, as a matter of fact, also seemed to believe Harry. Although Hermione had tried countless times to talk to the younger girl, the youngest Weasley would not budge one tick. Not even Draco could do anything about it. Both of them were literately shunned by the school.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was sitting by the fire. Sirius's voice has been speaking to him for ages, ever since that day of the Yule ball.

_Don't do this to her..._

_Help her..._

_Please help her..._Harry closed his eyes and ignored everything. It's her fault; it's all _her _fault for liking that Malfoy.

'Leave me alone…'

Please leave me alone.

Christmas arrived. So many students are leaving school, and Hermione could not help but feel a slight bit responsible for it. The parents must be really scared to take their children out of the safest place in the world.

Hermione sighed sheepishly. Things don't look as if it's going to get any better. A few days ago Draco chucked a spaz because a few year twos were pointing and whispering at them. He went as far as giving them jelly legs and beaver teeth and in turn got landed with five weeks of detention with Filch.

Yet, somehow he seems quite happy about it.

Crookshanks's meowing started as they walked out onto the ice. He missed Draco. Ever since the cat scratched Harry and Ron during Potions class one day, Draco has became greatly fond of the creature. Hermione wished that he could stay with her during Christmas, but they both know that if Draco do not attend the Malfoy's traditional Christmas celebrations, Lucius will definitely get suspicious enough to stop doubting the rumors that he hear from his 'colleagues'. So it is decided that her cousin go back to Malfoy manor, and Hermione and Crookshanks head for the Gryffindor manor alone.

'Crookshanks, it's time to go.' Hermione called out as she takes one last look at the Hogwarts Castle fields. She could see Hagrid's little hut at the very crook of the field and wished that she could go to him. Even during third year when she had that fight with Harry and Ron she had at the very least have some other friends. Now the only one she can really count on is Draco and her cat.

It's weird how things change so quickly without you knowing.

Hermione called out to Crookshanks's name a few more times. The familiar did not return to her, nor was there any response. She knows from experience the cat is a lot smarter then it looked, so it couldn't possibly run of without a reason.

'Crookshanks!' Hermione screamed, her voice becoming quite hoarse. That's strange, she's only been out for a little while, and the cat was by her side just a moment ago.

Her legs carried herself to the Shrieking Shack. From a few meters away she sighted paw prints – definitely Crookshanks. Unfortunately, she missed the small dots of another's track.

Really unfortunate.

Hermione screamed out as she saw red on snow and a bit of mangly ginger fur sticking out of the thick snow. She was at the entrance of the Shrieking Shack now. Fear gripped her like vice grips as she remember what happened the last time she was here.

She heard a hiss like a snakes, then little squeaks like a rat.

'_Gryffindor...'_

And that was when something grabbed her from behind. She choked out, but her screams were muffled by a hand. Not human though. No. It was strangely metallic and cold.

It stung at her, making her lips bleed. She could taste the strange metallic-ness in her lips and her brain started to freeze.

Hermione struggled with a last few breathes left. She tried to do her wandless magic, but it just doesn't seem to work. An act of desperation made her reach for her wand.

It wasn't there.

Instead, she felt a strange coldness, like glass shards scratching her skin, and felt something poking the crook of her neck.

'_Crucio_.'

She woke up in a violent twitch, her sapphire eyes cold and unfocused. Blindly feeling her surrounds, she found some sort of soft furry creature. It bit her hand harshly and she let out a gasp of pain.

A sudden crash of water caused her to convulse horribly. The little food that she's had last came out in an aqueous mess, its unfamiliar stench made her feel even worse. Her eyes burned as it finally focused, and backed away slowly when she saw her attacker.

'You!'

Peter Pettigrew laughed, making his enlarged teeth and beady eyes even more obvious. To think, her father was his best friend was just atrocious. Finally getting tired of hearing his voice, the Gryffindor viciously spat on his face, and a trail of saliva ran down his eyes in its victory.

'Why you-!' Wormtail started, grabbing her wrist without warning. She felt a surge of pain through her arm muscles as he twisted it. A shot of blue light made him let go and Hermione whimpered slightly in relief. Despite that, her arm now looked grotesquely out of angle, and sharp dots started to align themselves among her iris.

'So Gryffindor. I am pleased we meet again. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I am Voldemort.'

And there he was in front of her. This is the first time she's seen him since the attack on her home back with the Grangers. Recollections of Sirius unwilling unturned their graves in Hermione's memory, making her wince and turn away from the dark lord's scarlet ever-seeing eyes.

'Oh Hermione…you know that you'll be able to see him, just as long as you join me. You have power, and I have the means of using it. What do you say?'

Hermione muttered something incoherent.

'What? I didn't hear that.'

'No.'

'You know that we'll resort to other means of making you join us Hermione.'

Voldemort smiled. From what Hermione can see, the stupid bastard (a/n, sorry, language, I know. I'll make the T? Should I?) is clearly playing with her. If she knows him as well as she think she knows him, then he's clearly got this whole capture planned out. One way or another, she'll be forced to join him.

Well, everything is just fine and dandy, no?

And Hermione did what she knew that would make Draco proud of her. She smirked.

'Try me.'

**A/N CLIFFIE! And very short, yep yep. But at least I got it out of my system. The truth is I already wrote the next chapter…but it sounds all very ugly to me so I'll be doing some quick editing before it gets released. SORRY! Ohh…by the way, should I make this story a T? There's gonna be a lot of swearing, a lot of pain…a slight bit of angst and serious Harry bashing…LOL. Don't worry, it will be a happily ever after, me promise!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more.**

**Chapter 9**

A cold metallic slapped her on the next morning, waking her up from her momentary escape in fantasy. Sharp needles pushed themselves into her legs and she felt as if she had just been through hell.

Oh wait, this is hell.

Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy have taken turns in the torture. Lucius enjoyed using the 2 forbidden curses, where curiously enough, Peter prefers more of a muggle method. Hermione has seen many new torture gadgets dating back to the 18th century. Had it not been her current situations, she would relish the opportunity of looking at them, and writing a few ten or twenty page of parchments.

Peter grabbed her by her hair and proceeded to drag her to the metal bars. A chain was hooked to both her wrists and her ankles, ensuring that she doesn't escape in anyway.

It's not like she's able to escape. As far as she can sense (which by birth, is pretty far), the location which she was in are heavily guarded by deatheaters and dark magic. Even with her powers, she would not be able to escape in the state that she is in now.

'So, are you ready to join the Dark Lord, or do you need more convincing?' The rat that is Peter Pettigrew said, his spit flying unceremoniously at Hermione's face.

'I will join you-'

He smiled, his face never quiet reaching that harmless look.

'-when you become beautiful.'

The next thing she knew, wooden clips were wounded on her hands, and then tightened around her bones. A crack from her hand sounded within the dungeon, reverberating, bouncing off the walls and into Hermione's mind.

Her eyes grew wide from surprise, and the now ice blue pupils dilated.

Her hand fell to her side when Pettigrew loosened the strings to her attachment. They were stained red, blood flowing freely onto the concrete floor, its coldness unforgiving to all those that resided there.

Something pulled at her neck. Her Everlasting necklace, as well as the Bemoir was clutched in Pettigrew's skin-peeled fingers. Hermione had to fight the urge to bite his fingers off.

He flicked the red button on the side. Nothing happened.

Nothing that he noticed, anyway. He threw the Bemoir aside, and Hermione quickly scrambled to retrieve it. Just as her hands grabbed the necklace, she was pulled back to face the animagus.

'Do you give in?'

She made a fake smile and closed her eyes.

Perhaps pain was a means of escape.

Perhaps pain will make her stronger.

He kicked her repetitively on her stomach, each time harder then the one before. Each time she winced, he made a squeak of laughter.

'Do-you-give-in-yet!' He enunciated, kicking her in between every word. Hermione's body curled up in a tiny ball, in an effort to keep her body out of harm. Her hair was pulled, flinging her head up once again, and the woods that bind her fingers tightened. Her head was continually smashed on the concrete, and the nauseous feeling finally came over her.

It was the only satisfaction in days, when Pettigrew squeaked in disgust as she heaved onto him.

But it got him very_ very_ angry.

'WHY YOU-'

And then something cold ran through her ribs. She couldn't feel pain, but she saw something sharp poking through her lower abdomen. Blood, but not from her fingers, seeped through.

Her body felt foreign to her.

She could not move.

She could not breathe.

* * *

Pettigrew stopped coming since then on. Lord Voldemort was not pleased with the treatment that Hermione received, and he was punished. 

Hermione knew no such thing. Her stab wound was healed, although that was the only thing that was cured, and it had left a horrible, unrecoverable scar. She remained at the cell, drinking the water offered but not touching the food. Most of the time, she just lay on her side, seeking warmth from her ruined clothing. The occasional dead mice have fur that was rather comforting too.

She wondered what Harry would say if he sees her like this. Whether he'd care, or simply walk away. Maybe he would quickly run to her, apologizing and reassuring her that everything was just a dream.

It's just a dream.

'Miss. Granger! Miss Granger! Hermione!' Someone called out.

She opened one blurry eye. A shape that rather resembled Professor Snape towered before her.

'_Professor?'_

She was finally going crazy.

But then, why is that Professor shaking her, and why is he not disappearing in a puff of smoke like every other imaginary figure in her dreams.

Her eyes are fully open now. In front of her, was indeed, Professor Snape. Although he looked incredibly frantic, for the first time she saw an emotion in his eyes that tune close the thankfulness.

'Hermione, what are you- oh now is not the time to ask! You've got to get out of here! I'll create a divergent, whilst you escape. Go out of the cell, turn right and keep on running. Don't stop, ever. Keep on running. You're in the forbidden forest, so if you keep going, it will definitely lead you to the border of the school.'

'Prof-'her voice rasped out. It ended in a rough cough.

'Just go!'

With all her strength, Hermione haled herself of the ground and out of the four sided wall. She ran without looking back, but heard the screams of forbidden curses coarse from behind her.

There were little to no trouble. The few deatheaters were easy to defeat, but the dark magic were the challenges. Several instances occurred when Hermione almost lost her life, had it not been her good reflexes.

Her footsteps took her to the entrance of her prison palace. As Professor Snape instructed, she kept on running. Her eyes darted left and right, afraid that someone would suddenly surprise her.

Trees blurred pass, its non-existent arms reaching out to her. Hermione shrieked, accidentally tripping on a dead branch. Soft snow covered her fall, although the sharp shards of ice stung her eyes and her wounds.

_Why do I feel so numb?_

_Why do I feel so lost?_

_Why do I feel so alone?_

In front of her stood the river of the giant squid, the frozen water glistening under the sky like glass. Over that, lay Hogwarts, in its ever brilliance.

_Is that home? _

Unconscious, she walked over to the lake, the crack in the ice escaping her line of sight as her eyes roamed across the magnificent castle.

It didn't feel nostalgic in the least.

Something cracked beneath her. The only thing she knew was that she was incredibly cold.

'_Hermione!'_

'_Hermione!'_

'_HERMIONE!'_

And indescribable warmth finally enclosed around her. She caught sight of a wisp of black hair, and the blue eyes of Professor Finch.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a rush of shudders and migraines. For a moment, she thought that she was back at the prison, but the incredibly white interior reminded her so much of somewhere else. 

The hospital wing.

So many times that she, Harry and Ron had been here. So many times, together.

But never again.

Tears leaked down her pale cheeks, her past pain forgotten. A soft knock at the door made her turn her head, rushing to brush the tear drops off her face.

It was Professor Finch.

He strode in with a type of confidence that reminded Hermione of someone she used to know. She just can't quite put her finger on it.

'Hello Hermione.'

His voice was crisp, soft. What shocked her most was how he spoke her name – without the disgust and pure displeasure usually emitted by those around her. Her sapphires orbs ran over him again, curiosity and suspicion evident.

'Sir.' She replied curtly.

But something was wrong. Something was different.

No sooner did the word "sir" left her mouth, did the DADA professor run forward and caught her in a mid-embrace. She felt something change, and the magic twirled around the older man before she could say anything.

Professor Finch was no longer here.

Standing in his place was…

**A/N Guesses for the identity of Professor Finch. grins grins grins**

**About the update - no comment…lol…ok…I know I lied. I said I would update, but then I totally forgot. At least this is an update right? I was cleaning my files and I saw this chapter, just lying there. And then the thought "CRAP" came over me as I realized that I didn't upload the new chapter. So sorry…**

**So I'm not going to make any promises of when the next chapter comes out. Just cross your fingers, review a lot. Bug me bug me bug me until I get fed up. :P**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

**Chapter 10**

'Professor Lupin!'

Sure enough, the werewolf professor stood in front of her, looking as tired and as battered as the last time she had seen him. Lines were evident on his face, made more prominent by the sharp contrast of his dark crinkled robes.

Yet his eyes were the most friendly and heart warming thing a person such has Hermione could receive.

'Wha-what are you doing here Professor?' The Gryffindor asked, her voice filled with awe and suspicion. Something wavered and her voice got hitched in the middle of her throat as if hardly to believe that someone, _anyone_ was welling to speak to her.

She was considered to be a deatheater after all. She had expected Lupin to be one of the first ones to cross over when Harry started to spread the rumors.

Evidently, she was wrong.

'Hermione…I'm sorry…'

The girl looked up and frowned. Before she realized what had happened, the ex-dada teacher came rushing forward and brought her into his arms, hugging her for all she was worth. Momentarily she sank into the warmth, but her fingers stung when it made contact, making her flinch away.

She stared down; unsure of where the pain had came from.

Until she saw her fingers which were covered with thick layers of bandages; blood started to seep through.

Apparently Madame Promfrey was not kind enough to heal all her injuries.

She quickly hid her hand under the covers when the dada professor obliviously turned to her. Thinking that she was just shocked from his sudden appearance, he easily summoned a chair and sat down.

'I know about the chamber, Hermione.'

Hermione turned her neck so quickly that she was sure it was going to break from the strain. Her eyes widened considerably, and for the first time in a long time, she saw someone smile at her.

'Perhaps you didn't know. I'm not sure if Gwen ever had the chance to tell you, but I'm actually your godfather.'

She was speechless, and acted so.

'I guess I should explain from the beginning. I had told you, Harry and Ron (her eyes darkened) before that I had three close friends when growing up - James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. However, within that group, James and Sirius were best friends, and I wasn't all that close with Peter.'

'Instead I was best friends with a girl, being a rather black sheep of the group that I was. Whilst others were gallivanting off with the boys in pubs and such, I spent most of my time with a girl named Gwen Katherine Gryffindor.'

Hermione eyes widened.

'But how did you know that I am her daughter.'

Remus Lupin smiled, and gestured towards her everlasting necklace.

'When we were in Hogwarts, after Gwen and I became really good friends, she showed me the chamber. Sometimes we'd spend hours up there, just reading through her vast library collection.' The professor grinned sadly in memory. 'Did you know? We even dated for a little while…'Hermione gaped. 'But it never worked out in the end. We'd only loved each other platonically.'

'She was a rather docile girl. She was family friends with the Potters, and grew up with James. They had always been close friends too, perhaps the only girl that James truly treasures other than Lily. Because of her friendship with James however, Lily didn't exactly like her at the beginning. She thought that Gwen was just a conceited or macho as James was, and ignored her completely until fifth year, when a slight misunderstanding occurred. Most of the other girls did the same, frightened by her bloodline as well as her extraordinary powers, so she remained with us most of the times.'

Professor Lupin sighed, and bitterly traced his fingers over an empty portrait frame. He closed his eyes and smiled that sad smile again, almost as if he could feel Hermione's mother's presence beside him.

'Whenever we were doing a prank, she'd be there beside us, rooting us on. She is the smartest student in all of the subjects, although due to her lack of participation in class, she was usually seen as insignificant in the professors' eyes. Only when she was with us, was she really happy.'

'When she disappeared, everyone thought it was over. Accompanying the rise of Voldemort and the numbers of deatheaters roaming around free on the streets, we had thought everything was finished.'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes, but then Harry lived and Voldemort disappeared, right?'

The professor smiled at her, holding up his hands to ruffle her hair fondly. The girl bit back a wince as he touched a particular raw spot that had bled before.

Apparently Madame Promfrey had forgotten to treat several of her injuries.

'You are just like her when she was your age, did you know that?'

Hermione forgot about the pain completely.

Something was still tugging at her mind. She raised her head and looked at her newly found godfather.

'How did you know? And why now?'

His grin widened, and he lowered his eyes down to her level.

'I think Sirius is still alive.'

* * *

'You see, the order has been investigating the mystery of the Veil, hoping to bring Sirius back. I was there on patrol, and I thought I heard Sirius.'

Hermione gaped. Remus Lupin sound incredibly delirious at that very moment.

'To tell you the truth, when Harry told everyone that you were a death eater, I did believe him. I didn't even know you were Gwen's daughter, since there was no record of an heir ever being produced for the Gryffindor/Merlin line after your mother's death. However, that day beside the veil, I heard whispers.'

'It was Sirius, I'm sure of it.'

He is definitely delirious.

'He was talking about the prophecy. Harry's prophecy. Do you happen to know what it is?'

And all her thoughts died down in her brain.

Yes, she has heard the prophecy. Harry had told her and Ron in the beginning of the year - only her and Ron. It is not possible for others to know.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Hermione had instantly committed every word to her memory after Harry had told them to her. She had deciphered it down to its very last meaning, every syllable in hopes to find what this power that Harry possesses is.

Was it love from his mother?

Was it his love for his friends?

Was it his love for her?

Hermione silently laughed. Of course not! He does not love her anymore…

The statement left a bitter taste in her mouth.

'So, as I was saying, I heard Sirius's voice, and he was pleading for me to help Harry, to help you. I was completely mortified by his suggestion of myself helping a deatheater, and I was rather wary of you because of my past unfortunate friendship with that rat.' He spat out. 'Then I realized that I had thought Sirius was the criminal when in fact he was innocent.'

Hermione nodded, signing for him to continue.

'So I came back to Hogwarts as quickly as I could, only to remember you were on holiday. I was just going to take a walk outside when I noticed you by the lake.' His eyes suddenly clouded, growing darker and darker. What was it, regret? Guilt?

'I failed you as a godfather, and as a friend. When I saw you fall into the lake, I had thought-I had thought that you were dead. There was so much blood, so much that the lake was starting to turn red-'

Hermione was feeling nauseous again.

'I heard his voice again.'

'What did he say?'

'_Moony, please…please save my daughter.'_

* * *

Lupin quickly left afterwards, allowing the Gryffindor to rest. Hermione was glad to have someone to talk to. The unsent letters to Draco and conversations with a cat wasn't the most stimulating activities there are.

Talking about conversations with a cat, Crookshanks was able to live. Apparently the rat animagus had thrown her familiar over a hedge where it got stuck. It later escaped, and found itself guarding the place where Hermione had been kidnapping, after trying uselessly to get the professor's attention.

Months ago, the whole school would be frantic in search of her.

The irony of it all.

Lupin had assured had that he would sort everything else – convince the rest of the school about her loyalties to the light side without blowing off her identity. Two more hours and the rest of the school would be back from Christmas holidays, and for the first time in a long time, Hermione looked forward to seeing them again.

She still had to thank Professor Snape for rescuing her from the prisons. Madame Promfrey was most happy to let her go. She was on strict orders from a Professor Finch (Lupin in disguise so that he could teach at Hogwarts – Dumbledore's idea) to be polite to Hermione which in terms meant that the medi-witch ignored her.

Hermione's body had generally stopped hurting. Even though Promfrey was not kind enough to heal her injuries, the head girl was able to found several books in the Chamber of Destinies to cure her pain. Her hands are starting to heal as well as the bump on her head.

Waiting outside the great hall, the 15 year old waited for the first students to arrive. It was the second years.

She put on a brave smile, and tried her best to polite. Her heart faltered when the group of students almost ran past her, avoiding her eyes. Grabbing her pocket mirror, she checked her eyes.

Blue.

She sighed.

Standing there, she zoned out for a moment, before something seem to make her look up. There he was, her heart-beat quickened its pace – Harry.

She strolled up to him, ignoring the stares and whispers. People in her way parted as if she was some kind of disease, yet she didn't notice.

'Harry…I need to speak to you.'

He stared coldly back. For the first time, Hermione was unable to decipher the emotions on his face. Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna all walked up to Harry, watching her with hated eyes.

'Please?'

'Fine.'

They found an empty classroom. Only Ron followed him, much to Hermione's annoyance.

'I want to tell you something. I'm not a deatheater.'

Harry gave a heartless laugh.

'Yes, of course Granger.'

Hermione's hands shook and her knees trembled, but she refused to give up.

'Draco and I aren't going out, we're actually cou-'

'STOP LYING!'

The sudden outburst made the 15 year old girl stop. Her eyes widened considerably, and all words wore forgotten.

'Stop lying! You've been playing us all this time! I had thought we were friends, I had thought I loved you Hermione! God dammit. I don't want to listen anymore!'

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but once again, the moment was taken when a certain blond hair Slytherine came running in.

'You leave Hermione alone, Potter!'

Things can't get any worse. It can't

_Save her…_

_Please save her…_

_Harry, the prophecy…_

_The forbidden forest…_

Whispers again, but this time, all four of them heard. Sirius's voice flitted around the room, echoing.

'Sirius?' She whispered.

That broke Harry's last nerve.

**Slap! **

Hermione left cheek burned as the contact was made. Slowly it started to tinge pink, until it finally changed into a fiery red. Incredulously, she turned back to Harry, who seemed surprised, himself, before anger covered his face.

'Don't you ever mention his name, you foul piece of being. I don't want you coming near me again, do you hear?'

With that, he and Ron hurried out the classroom. Draco was about to go after them, but Hermione gripped his arm, locking him in place.

_The prophecy…_

_Hermione…_

_My daughter…_

_The prophecy…_

_Forbidden forest…_

_Tonight…_

**Author's message: There it is people…the wonderful chapter! Review, review, comment, criticisms and ideas are always a welcome. The more your review, the more I'll be inspired to write! **

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews from previous chapter people. Sorry to disappoint you though, Professor Finchis not Sirius. Hehehe…. If you review and review some more…maybe I'll just stop being mean and bring him back. It's not a hundred percent sure though, because I'm a mean mean person :P and I like my reviews.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

**Name: Chamber of Destinies **

**Author: Sweet-calmness **

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more **

**Chapter 11 **

_Tonight… _

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm and horror. Draco hurried to her side, grabbing her by the shoulders and twisting her around so that their eyes would meet.

'Hermione! This couldn't be true could it? Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth, there is no way Voldemort would ever be able to infiltrate the castle, right! Right!' He muttered, more to himself then to his stunned cousin. 'Please, Hermione! Tell me that it isn't true!'

She couldn't speak, couldn't think.

'Noooooo….' She whispered, wrenching herself away from Draco's grip and shakily exited the classroom. The Slytherine headboy made a start to go after her, but stopped when he realized that even if he did follow, there is nothing that he could do to make the situation better.

The one and only person that Hermione needs, is Harry.

After walking randomly around the corridors, the Gryffindor stopped in front of familiar doors. It wasn't any of a surprise – it had always been the place that had offered her salvation, and a place where she could reminisce about a time when no Chamber of Destines ever existed.

The library.

Unlike everything else, it was the one constant of her life. No matter where she goes, there was always this simple but special place waiting for her, so that she could grab a random book on the shelf and delve into its wonders and mysteries.

And no one would ever dare to bother her in a library. It was there that Hermione was within her elements.

She went to her favorite spot; the corner at the very back of the library. Expecting the usual emptiness and hushed-up environment, she was surprised to find one of her least liked professors there.

Professor Trelawney.

She wasn't her usual self though. Staring at the bookshelf with wide glazed eyes, she turned to Hermione and said –

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must died at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' _

And then, just like as if nothing had happened, her eyes became clear and she noticed Hermione for the first time. A sick look crossed her face and the old professor swept past the teenager faster then she can say "deatheater."

The Gryffindor took a seat at a nearby sofa and narrowed her blue eyes. Why of all times would Trelawney tell a prophecy – Harry's prophecy – to her of all people? Seers are only ever meant to receive a prophecy once, UNLESS, there is something different about this prophecy.

She thought back a few minuets. No, it was exactly the same.

She remembered something her father – Mr. Granger once told her when she was small – she had received a riddle book for her birthday, and there was a particular riddle that she was stuck on.

'Not everything is what it seems, honey.' He had said. 'Often the words that are presented to us are merely clues and should not be taken all too literately in a riddle.'

Her mind started working again. Her hands reached for her everlasting, and she knew, she _knew_…

She understood why it was such a big deal for Voldemort to get ride of her. Of course he wouldn't have been sure about the prophecy, having only heard half of it, but the capture of a the last Gryffindor as well as Harry Potter's girlfriend would bring great detriment to the Light side.

When Harry was a baby, his mother's love for him saved his life; forcing Voldemort to be weakened. That was the power that the Dark Lord lacked and that Harry possessed – love.

But his mother is dead- have been dead for 16 years.

So the love must come from somewhere else.

Herself, perhaps?

Just because Harry does not love her, does not mean that it is not possible for her to his "power" The prophecy did not state what the power is – be it magic, a weapon of some sort.

To backup her theory, the power of Harry, could in fact be another person.

Perhaps, even her.

So to defeat the Dark Lord, maybe all that was needed was to complete what Lily Potter had started 16 years ago.

* * *

It was the night.

The boy-who-lived remained in his private quarters, pacing around and occasionally dumping himself on his bed to beat the stuffing out of his pillows.

In a nutshell, Harry Potter felt like shit.

He had felt terrible, even hellish after his fight with Hermione. The moment he had stepped out of the classroom, he wanted to take back the slap that had hurt her so. He just wanted to her a small proportion of how much he had hurt after her betrayal. He had thought that hurting her would make _him _feel released. That once the war was over, he could forgive himself for ever loving her, forget the past and move on. His mind told him that he did the right thing.

It did quite the opposite in fact.

His heart told him to put his head in his mouth and swallow it.

A thunderstorm rocketed its way through the head common rooms. He knew that Ron was out with Luna, probably with Ginny as well. The three deserved the happy break after all the holiday lessons drilled into them by the Order.

He also heard the slight creak of Draco Malfoy's room. A seethe of anger shook through his body – the light of the room started to dim and brighten and dim and brighten again until the magic fizzed out completely. His room was met with pitch black; he didn't bother to change that.

Maybe when the war was over; that is if he survived this war, he could ask Hermione why she abandoned him, what he did wrong.

Maybe she will reconvert at the last minute and fight for the Light again just like she was meant to do. Maybe they still have a chance.

Lightning flashed outside his window, bringing light to his room for a split second. That was enough for him to shake out of his stupor. His bedroom door was flung open by Ron, who grabbed Harry by the collar and proceeded to drag him out of his room.

'Ron, what's going on?' Harry croaked out, his voice broken from all the screaming he did hours before.

'Deatheaters, and V-V-Voldemort. D-Dark mark detected above the F-Forbidden Forest. H-Hurry NOW!'

* * *

The picture in front of her is what she would imagine as the end of the world. It was Voldemort and his thousands of deatheaters on one side, Hermione, Draco and the gangly half kneazle-half cat Crookshanks on the other. They were already on the front field where only a few steps would take the deatheaters into the Hogwarts castle.

So many students awaited there.

'Tom Riddle, you won't be able to past here. I'll make sure of that.' Hermione screamed out into the wind. The red eyes monster smiled a cruel smile, but didn't reply. He merely bowed and raised his wand to signify that he was ready.

One…

Two…

'THREE!'

And thus is begun.

* * *

Hermione felt a flash of pain even before she saw the light. Somewhere from behind her, she heard Draco shout for her to get down, so the girl willingly hit the ground. A minute later, the pain was gone.

She can't make that mistake again.

Brushing out her wand, Hermione aimed it at Voldemort. She knew he was toying with her; knew that he didn't want her death to be easy, quick, and painless.

He wanted her to feel every inch of the pain he could dish out.

'Hermione! Watch out!' Someone screamed. Once again she ducked, just in time to see a fireball whiz past her head. Lupin was running from a distance, as well as, is that…?

'Sirius…' She whispered, but there was no time for happy reunions. Voldemort and his deatheaters were getting closer, despite the reinforcements brought by the Order of the Phoenix. They're gaining more ground, and it won't be another few minutes before they reach the castle.

Then from afar, she saw Harry and Ron running towards her. They both have confusion written all over their faces, most likely from the surprise of seeing her fight for the light side. Had it not been such a dire situation, she would have smiled in relief. They finally found out, there was no longer any reason for them to hate her…

Now all she needs to do is kill Voldemort and things will go back to the way they were meant to be.

'Hermione! Get out of the way!' Harry screamed, running to her side and whipped out his wand as a challenge to Voldemort. She shook her head, silently rejoicing the fact that she and Harry were once again on first name bases.

It would be the first time in a long time, that she felt hope for the future.

Unfortunately it would be the last.

* * *

_Ten minutes to countdown…_

'Crucio!' Hermione screamed, before sliding gracefully into her lioness form and grabbing a nearby deatheater by the throat. Her claws extended, she pushed the head hard onto the floor until she felt a resounding crack.

Harry dueled with Voldemort, just like he was meant to. Hermione kept a close eye on him, knowing that if there was anything that was to go awry, she would be ready at hand to protect him.

Unknown to her, Harry was also keeping an eye on her. When he first saw her fighting with Voldemort, he just couldn't comprehend, couldn't understand. Hope flooded within him; it was almost too hard to believe that he think he might be having some sort of tantalizing dream.

It wasn't a dream.

_5 minutes to countdown… _

More deatheaters fell. There was a chance.

Voldemort laughed again, and his red inhumane eyes caught sight of Hermione. It was as if he was daring her to do something.

He raised his wand. Hermione turned to see the direction of his wand.

It was pointing at Harry.

_4 minutes to countdown… _

He wasn't looking.

There were just so many deatheaters flooding around him. But he knew he must not give up. The whole world is riding on this. He was the boy who lived, the boy who was to defeat the dark lord. He would not fail.

Turning, he fired another curse at a nearby deatheater.

_2 minutes to countdown… _

The dark lord raised his wand, and Hermione's breath is caught between her throat. She could see signs of green circling around the wand, sure signs of the killing curse. The only difference is that this time, Harry won't live from the killing curse. This time, Lily Potter isn't here. This time…

It is her turn.

_1 minute to countdown… _

Hermione screamed at him, but he didn't turn around. The green light was already forming at the tip of Voldemort's wand and quickly approaching them with an unstoppable force.

There must be someway for both of them to live. She didn't want to die like this, not when everything she ever wanted was just within her grasp.

Everything was blurring around her, until she could only see one person. Harry. She must get to Harry. That was all she ever cared about, to see Harry smiling, happy and _alive_.

And she made up her mind.

_30 seconds to countdown… _

She pushed him onto the floor and covered him with her body. A mass amount of green light hit her, searing into her back. She felt as if she was on fire, and her grip on Harry's hand tightened with fear.

At the same time, Voldemort shattered to the ground. His body twitched for some unknown reason, and his inhumane voice howled into the night, overcome with pain and horror. All the fighters, be it the order or the deatheaters froze.

Harry Potter glowed in the unearthly green light. Compared to the light of the avada kedavra, this light was strangely calming. It seeped through him and out, taking all his childhood pain away, and at the same time, destroying the evil that was Voldemort.

_0 Seconds to countdown… _

Voldemort was dead and people started to cheer. The last few of the deatheaters tried to escape it, but people knew that they would be caught eventually. Their leader is gone, and that was all that matters.

Harry fought the urge to keep his eyes closed. He had felt so warm, as if he was in the arms of someone he cared about very much. A smile formed on his face, when he realized that this was true. Hermione's form was indeed in his pace.

He prodded her gently. She didn't move, didn't make a sound. He did it again, this time whispering into her ear and blowing on her neck softly.

She didn't reply.

He moved back to let her go, and her arms were untangled from his. Only now did he make out dull green light that was still surrounding them, or more specifically, surrounding her.

Like fireflies, the light floated away from her form and into the sky. Harry voice hitched into his throat, as Hermione too, slowly faded away.

And like that, she was gone.

* * *

**Author's notes: WARNING: This is not the end! This is not a tragedy, so it won't end like one! (LONG LIVE HHR) I think there are at least another 4 or 5 chapters left, although I haven't done a clear outline yet. **

**Sorry about the very very late chapter. Mou, I tend to set things aside and then forget about them for a very very long time. I thank all those that stuck around until now. I love you! **

**As for the next chapter, I'm not really sure when it's going to be up. Exams are coming up and I need to study. However, it will eventually find its way up on Fanfiction, so don't fear. Bribery via reviews also works well if you want me to update faster. Check my profile and Livejournal for details. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Name: Chamber of Destinies**

**Author: Sweet-calmness**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more**

**Chapter11B**

A shiver ran down her spine, and for a moment she froze as the floorboards beneath her gave another agonizing whine. The light beyond the end of the tunnel seemed to be edging further and further away from her reach, blurring itself as a stream of blood trickled over her left eye. How the blood got there, she did not know.

In fact, there was a lot that she didn't know, like where she was, how she got there, what time it was or even – who she was.

This lack of detail, more or less, had given her quite a fright when she first woke up five minutes ago amidst the dust and frayed carpet. Although the house seems desolated and unwelcoming, it holds a certain nostalgic air to it – almost as if she was meant to recognize its interiors.

_I'll just consider myself as Figure A for now, until I find my identity. There must be a logical reason of why I'm here, and as soon as I find out where here is, I'll be able to come up with the safest solution to get out. I'll be fine, I'll be fine…_

The floor boards squeaked again, making Figure A bite her tongue by accident.

Shi…tukki mushrooms

The corridor led her to an oval shaped music room. Like the rest of the mansion, the room has been horrifically desecrated, its wallpapers torn down and the remains of what was once a proud chandelier on her right. The light of the moon shone through a nearby window, illuminating the shards of broken glass, its light playing on the walls so that something caught Figure A's eyes.

A portrait hung o the walls, seemingly untouched by the defilement of whatever that had occurred in the past. A girl stood in the painting, tawny curls framing her pale face and warm caramel eyes. Figure A reached for her own curls, remarking in the similarities that the two girls shared; her footsteps toward the painting made another squeak with the floorboards, and it was then that she found the startling revelation that the figure within the portrait was _moving_.

The girl within the portrait looked just as startled as she did, although it would seem that she's a lot more capable of

'Oh my! You look like me!' the girl in the portrait said, her hands on the frame almost as if she wish to escape its confines to get a better look. Figure A nodded her head dumbly in agreement, not able to decide whether to be shocked by the portrait that looked like her, or to be shocked that the portrait actually **spoke** to her.

Her mouth was open and shaped in an O, mimicking the mouth of a fish. The girl in the portrait must have realized that Figure A was confused, and smiling kindly, she gave a curtsy.

'Hello, I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. How very rude of me. My name is Gwen. Gwen Katherine Gryffindor. Who are you?'

Figure A snapped out of her stupor and peered into the portrait curiously, eyes widening as Gwen followed her actions, mirroring her every move. Blushing madly at her bluntness, Figure A bowed her head, a frown etched over her face.

'I don't know.'

'Do you know where you came from?'

'I can't remember.'

'Are you a muggle then?'

'Err…a what?'

The Gwen in the portrait frowned. Looking carefully at Figure A's face, she sighed in puzzlement.

'But you do look so much like me, even though it's downright freaky. You can't possibly be me, since I have been this age since I was painted a long, long time ago - unless…you're my reincarnation or something like that…'

Figure A cocked her head to one side, once again making a mirror image of the girl within the portrait.

'Oh my gosh! James would absolutely have a snitch if he ever finds out. He would love the fact that there is another me somewhere out there.' Gwen remarked, her expression turning from wonderment to sadness. 'Of course, I haven't seen the real me, the **alive** me, for years, and I'm not really sure how long has passed since the manor was torn apart, so I don't really know what has been going on for the past few year. The real Gwen could very well be dead, and you could very well be her reincarnation…'

Figure A gapped, but didn't reply.

'But you do look like me so much…so much…you sure you can't remember who you are?'

Figure A nodded mutely, watching Gwen ponder the same question that's going through her mind.

'Maybe…maybe I am you…your reincarnation I mean.' Figure A stuttered, a little bit of hope emerged on her face. Maybe she is Gwen, and by some coincidence she managed to get herself into this weird world of dark corridors and moving and talking portraits.

Gwen continued to ponder until a bright smile illuminated her face, making the whole portrait light up. Her warm caramel eyes gloated with triumph, making Figure A wonder if her own eyes are like that.

Unlucky, everything was so dark, and had there been any mirrors in the mansion, they were most likely broken into pieces.

'I know! You can go to Hogwarts. My father and the headmaster there are good friends, so you'll be able to seek help from the school, I'm sure. You can use my name for now, since most likely you're me or at the very least related to me in some way. Gwen Katherine Gryffindor, remember it okay?'

Figure A nodded mutely, relieved that she finally has a clue and a sense of direction.

_I'll be fine…_

'Hogwarts is about two miles from. I'd suggest for you apparate, but I highly doubt that it would be safe for you, and you can't really apparate into Hogwarts grounds. I'm not really sure if you can still floo here, unless you can still find a fireplace that is in one piece. You can always try your luck with the attic fireplace – people rarely go up there, so it should okay to use. There's some floo powder in the kitchen; it's in a jar in the shape of a witch's hat. Just alight the fireplace, grab a handful of the floo powder, and throw it into the fire whilst shouting "Hogwarts!" You should get there in cinch.'

As the _new Gwen_ left to follow the instruction, the Gwen in the portrait finally noted something.

'Her eyes. She looks just like me, but she has his eyes…' She whispered, but her comment was unheard.

Gwen/Figure A was already gone.

* * *

Obtaining the floo powder and finding the attic was easy, but walking into the green fire had been trying. She was hesitant, testing her hands in the fire first. When it deemed safe, she stepped completely into the fire only to immediately be pulled into something akin to a tornado.

She crash landed out of a very different fireplace. The hut that the fireplace belonged to seemed to be made for a giant; the bed was so big that it covered at least half of the three by four metre interior, and the sofa next to it must be at least five times a usual chair's size.

She decided not to prolong her stay and quickly scrambled out.

_Who knows what kind of a person lived in such a house. _

Hogwarts was completely devoid of people when she stepped onto its grounds; however, the young witch didn't really take notice of it as she was too enraptured by the castle before her. So many turrets and towers shot towards the sky, the castle gleaming under the moonlight as if it had materialized from a fairytale.

Breathe taken away, Gwen stepped into the confines of the entrance hall. Never had she seen anything so grand, so beautiful, so beyond this world…

_Really, then why does it feel like I've been here before? _She asked herself, a niggling sensation making its way up her spine and settled it uncomforting at the back of her mind. A pout settled over her face, and she shrugged the doubt and uncertainty away. _You can do this Gwen! Just a little bit more and you'll be able to find out who you truly are. It's too late to back out now!_

The sound of Handel's Sonata drifted through the halls, mystically drawing Gwen towards the origin of it.

Can all the paintings in this world move? She mused, noticing that all the portraits appeared to be devoid of any characters. The dark corridors lit up as she walked by until she stopped and turned to face two wide open doors and peered inside; a funeral was taking place. The sonata reached a crescendo and Gwen watched in awe as candles from the ceiling lit up in syncopation, which was when she noticed that the ceiling was not a ceiling at all but-

"'_It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History.' "_

_Where did that come from? Get a grip Gwen, you don't want to appear loony so early, do you? _

There were so many people gathered in the hall, meaning that the funeral must surely belong to someone of great importance. Stretching her head and steeling her toes as far as she could, the girl still could not see what was at the front. Finally surrendering to her height deficiency, she acquiesced to ask a boy in front of her.

Bashfully, she tugged at his sleeve. He didn't turn around, only muttered an impatient 'what!'

'What's going on?'

'What!' He repeated again, annoyance laced in his tone. 'Don't you know anything! This is Hermione Granger Black's funeral!'

'Who is Hermione Granger Black?' Gwen asked, trying to peer over the towering shoulders of the other students. She still couldn't see.

'Who's Hermione Granger Black? Don't be dunce. Hermione Granger Black was the girl who saved the Wizarding World. Where have you been for the past two weeks?' He said, his back still turned towards Gwen. The girl scowled and tugged at high sleeve again.

_She needs to find the headmaster. What was his name again? Dumbli-door? Dumbee-do?_

The boy she was tugging at appeared to be on the last straw of his temper. Blaise Zabini turned around and was just about give whoever-that-was-bothering-him a piece of his mind but-

His eyes darted towards Gwen, whose eyes had widened in fear when he had started to approach her in anger, to the coffin that was slowly being lowered down at the front of the hall. Again it darted, back and forth and back and forth again. Blaise did the only thing he could think of.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!'

* * *

It has been two weeks since Hermione's death and so much has happened since then. The celebratory defeat of the invulnerable Dark Lord had brought so many smiles on the people's faces, and to Harry, it should have been the happiest day in his life.

But it wasn't.

In fact, he can't seem to remember what had happened in the past two weeks. When the war ended, he had been out in the field. He had refused to barge from the position where Hermione had floated off to oblivion, and had it not been the petrifying spell aimed by his much hated (now even more hated) potions professor, he would not have been moved from the place at all.

There was no such happy reunion with Sirius that he had often envisioned in the past. There was little to be said, and Harry is too ashamed of himself to speak.

He can't find the words or the courage to bring the apology out.

Many had wanted an interview with The Boy Who Lived and his friends. They all wanted to know the exact details of what had happened that night, as only a few (beside the Order and the Hogwarts students and staff) had seen the final battle with their own eyes. Many too, were confused about why Harry and his friends are so depressed, when The War has finally come to an end. He should be the happiest of them all, so why is he apologizing?

_I'm so sorry…_

_And no amount of apologies is going to bring you back, is it?_

In next to no time at all, he found himself standing in front of the great hall, attending the funeral that was meant to be for him. The coffin at the front of the hall was empty, all except for the framed muggle photograph of Hermione when she was ten. It had been one of the first photographs that they had taken, back when Ron wanted to know what a _digital camera_ was and Hermione had insisted to show him the old fashioned way.

Harry's face scrunched up in anger. She can not even rest in peace at her own funeral. How dare anyone interrupt? How dare they!

Everyone turned around to see the commotion behind them – Sirius, Remus, the order, the school staff, as well as Harry's friends – all turned around, angered by the disruption. A sea of people had parted away, forming a clear line to where Blaise Zabini had fainted at the end.

And standing next to him was a girl that the very funeral was meant for.

* * *

She had crossed her arms in a defensive manner and edged away from Blaise. The body of student responded to her move, making a block from the doorway which she had come through, thus making the decision for her between the choice to run or to go ahead to the front of the hall.

Uncertainly, she shuffled her way up to the front of the hall, ignoring the whispering and pointing coming from the rest of the students. An old man with a very long snow white beard was at the centre of the hall, standing in front coffin and thus blocking her view. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle at the sight of her.

Before she was able to reach him though, the boy and the man that was standing next to the old man came running up to her. The boy stopped halfway, but the man continued. He would've looked handsome, but her hollow cheeks suggested that he hasn't had a decent meal in weeks. Gwen suddenly felt herself hallucinating, as an image flitted across her mind.

_A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black._

'Hermione! You're alive.' The same man said, scooping her up in his arms and twirled her up in rejoice. So scared that Gwen was, that she couldn't help being shriek in fright, clawing out of the man's grasp and backing away from him until her back hit a table.

'I'm not Hermione! I'm…I'm Gwen. I'm not Hermione. I'm Gwen Katherine Gryffindor.' Said Gwen, her voice wavered with panic. She noticed how the man in front of her froze in shock.

'Gwen?'

Numerous others had spoken her name at the same time, but she ignored them all as she ran up to the old man with the white beard.

'Are you the headmaster of Hogwarts?'

'Indeed I am.'

She took a deep breathe, ran her eyes warily at every other entity within four metres of her and stared up at him with all the determination that she could muster.

'My name is Gwen Katherine Gryffindor.' She said. 'I need your help.'

**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait guys, I guess I have been neglecting C.O.D a tad bit. I've got my Trial HSCs (for all those living in Australia, you know what I'm talking about)! Wish me luck on my exam tomorrow – it's English Paper II. I'm so FREAKIN SCARED! hyperventilates.**

**I had to re-read the story again, since it has been so long since I've last written anything for it (my bad hides). I had a really fun time writing this chapter though, and I hope it's enough to satisfy your C.O.D-needs for now. I wonder what Gwen/Hermione has digged herself into?**

**Stay tuned to find out. And oh yeah, press that Review button after you finish read this. I command it! Pretty please?**


End file.
